<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Eternal by clumsycopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498655">Love, Eternal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy'>clumsycopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Eternal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stalker!Clyde, Stalking, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde Logan had already ‘been there, done that’, life in Boone County turning into a predictable waltz. Until you arrived and showed what he was missing. If you only noticed him, he’d make you see it too.</p><p>A Stalker!Clyde fic where the nicest barman of Boone County obsesses over the newest arrival, giving her the best of the southern hospitality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Eternal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cauliflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde Logan see what he wants. And what he wants, he gets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>7pm.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde kept his eyes on his bottles, focusing on the dance of his hand, the sound of a single ice cube clinking inside the shaker with just the right dash of vermouth. He finished the drink with a flourish, pouring it from high up.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s y’r Kettle One martini. Extra dry with two olives.” He slid the glass over the counter, nudging a napkin to go with it.</p><p> </p><p>The customer grunted, gaze leaving the football game for a moment to scan the bartender’s sleek, black prosthetic arm. He took a long sip, lips pursed in disapproval. The glass clinked when he threw it back on the counter. A</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, buddy. I’m waiting for a date. Gorgeous girl, you’ll know when you see her. Different from what you find here in the backwater holes. Will you give me a heads up when she walks in? Don’t want keep checking my damn phone while the game’s on.” He turned to the tv again, satisfied with his demand. It’s called <em> service </em> industry for a reason, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Clyde replied in a flat tone. He turned around, tending to the other customers. The noise of a beer bottle cracking against counter, cap popping off, could be the sound of a skull splitting open, if he imagined hard enough. <em> Fuckin’ disrespectful little shit. Two tours to end up waitin’ on hand 'n' foot like this… Y’ wouldn’t last a day in the desert. </em></p><p> </p><p>Clyde kept tabs on the guy, noting the way he fiddled with his silver watch, making sure the brand was on display, hands curling and releasing at the ups and downs of the game. He wasn't from Boone County, that was obvious in the disdain that seeped out of his eyes every time he looked at the blue collar men absorbed in a game of pool.</p><p> </p><p>Empty glasses clashed inside the sink with more force than needed. Clyde turned the tap on, watching as the water washed away the grime. The stream of liquid faltered, sputtering in weak then strong bursts until it reduced to a pitiful array of drops. He twisted the faucet shut until the knob creaked under his fingers. That pipe clogged from time to time, but it still worked, so why fix it? </p><p> </p><p>Day after day, same faces, same orders, same meaningless blurb of life. It’s alright that Mellie and Jimmy visited every other month, but they had their lives now. And he had the bar. A business. Self-made man. What else could he ask for?</p><p> </p><p>The door of the Duck Tape swished open for a moment, leaking the amber external lighting into the bar. Clyde looked up at the noise, his breath gurgling in his throat. He felt as he was glancing at the sun for the first time, eyes burning away, the last image imprinted forever in his cornea.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never seen you before, he was sure, because it’d be impossible to ever forget your face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn bastard was right. 'You'll know when you see her.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The lady y' have been waitin' for 's here," he choked out.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde loomed closer, wiping the bar with his right hand—always the right hand—making sure it was spotless.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes met his, dooming him for eternity. He offered a small smile, bowing his head, averting his gaze before he overstepped the boundaries of acceptableness. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed the boulder on his throat, ignoring the ringing on his ears, the blurred edges at the vignette of his vision. <em> Y’ gotta pull yourself together. Death before dishonor. </em></p><p> </p><p>His back was straight like an arrow as he dared to get closer, near enough to pick up the echoes of your voice.</p><p> </p><p>You had his undivided attention.</p><p> </p><p>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</p><p> </p><p>This early evening date was supposed to be the highlight of your day. You hoped it delivered. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben! It’s great to see you.” You  hugged him around the neck, while he squeezed your waist with an arm, twirling the martini in his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>You let go of him, sitting by his right, putting your handbag on the bartop.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you, too! I’m glad you could <em> still </em> make it.” He fumbled with the watch, wiping off non existent dirt.</p><p> </p><p>You deflated, ears, nose and cheek burning in shame. “Sorry I’m late. There was a fallen truck on the 9th Street Plaza, the bus stayed on the same intersection for 30 <em> minutes, </em>” you sighed. “I texted you, hope the messages came through… next time I’ll try to work around something with my boss, to let me leave earlier.” You twirled the cuff of your sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I got off earlier from work today and decided to kill some time before you arrived. The perks owning the company.” He laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I already got started, hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I don’t mind, <em> really </em>,” you smiled, a performing display of teeth, putting on a cheerful intonation. You turned your attention to the bartender, feeling his expectant gaze on you, waiting for your order.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good evening. What would you recommend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t go wrong with an Old Fashioned. It will light y’ right up. The weather ain’t been too kind today.” He flicked a flannel over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect,” you nodded, twisting to face Ben.</p><p> </p><p>He was entranced by the game, half answering your inane questions about his day. Your drink came up faster than you thought. How could a man with such big hands fashion you the sweetest orange garnish flower? It was so pretty you didn’t want to ruin it by drinking. But the smell was so delicious.</p><p> </p><p>Your clasped the glass with both hands, shaking the liquid as little as you could, as not to disturb the orange peel petals. The drink kissed your lips, with the right amount of bite, sweetness and a refreshing coldness that restored your energy. <em> That bartender was right. </em></p><p>Intermission started and Ben dignified you with his undivided attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pick out a better spot next time, honey. This place’s full of rednecks. Don’t let it be your first impression of West Virginia. I paid 7 dollars for a fucking warm drink.” He flicked his empty martini glass, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But I love this place you picked out, Ben. It’s so inviting, but still a bit rough around the edges, you know. And my drink’s ice cold, it’s delicious, actually.” There wasn’t anything <em> wrong </em> with the Duck Tape. Sure, no one would mistake it for a five-star restaurant, but it was a local business, authentic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right, maybe you just got lucky… You know what, I’m ordering another one.” Ben snapped his fingers. “Buddy! Claude- Clyde! Give me another martini. Make sure it’s not practically warm, too.”</p><p> </p><p>You cringed at Ben’s crass behaviour. He was never a rose, but gained more thorns than ever since he finished his CS major.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde returned, finishing the drink with economic motions, making a point of pouring the two ice cubes slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now we’re talking! Good <em> job </em>.” Ben slammed his fist on the table. Wrong move. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde flinched, his prosthetic clamping up, knocking the glass over Ben’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking prick! Look at what you did, <em> one </em>armed piece of shit.” He swiped his arm over the bartop in his haste to stand up, pushing your bag inside the bar. “If you break this watch, I swear I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, calm down. You’re making a scene,” you gritted through your teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got two arms. I’m a trans-radial amputee. So it’s my lower forearm and hand that I’m missing,” Clyde replied, making quick work of cleaning up the mess.</p><p> </p><p>Ben grunted nonsense, rushing to the restroom to clean himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. That was so rude of him.” You blotted at the spill with a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t y’ apologise. Wasn’t y’r fault.” Clyde’s eyes bore into yours, his honey irises mudded brown in the dim lighting.</p><p> </p><p>He dove behind the counter, long legs folding into a squat. Your bag was in his hand as he resurfaced, offering it to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, ” you muttered.</p><p> </p><p>You made a note of leaving a huge tip. Ben’s mood wasn’t the best on a good day. He was going to be insufferable for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</p><p> </p><p>Clyde shut locked the door behind him as he entered the trailer. He flipped the lights on, throwing his keys on the table, cursing when they slid right over the wood on to the floor. Fuck this, he’d pick ‘em up later.</p><p> </p><p>His mind swarmed with images, fantasies and ideas. It was a miracle he didn’t crash on the way home, because his body was on the road but his brain sure as hell wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of you, under him, chanting his name like a hymn, would never leave his head. No one would take care of you the way he could. Certainly not <em> Ben </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Gotta take the trash out first.</p><p> </p><p>Everything would have to be perfect. How could he offer you anything less? He snatched a half ripped piece of paper and a marker. Clyde swiped off half of the junk that piled up on the coffee table with his forearm. </p><p> </p><p>No, this wouldn’t be another <em> cauliflower </em>plan. He was smarter than that now. His hand clenched around the marker as he replayed the image of your laugh, your smile, the way your eyes shone with adoration… but not at him. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde scribbled his ideas, stabbing the paper with the pen, ink blotting as his palm moved too fast from one line to the other. He hummed, throwing the marker to the side and holding up the note at eye level.</p><p> </p><p><em>TO</em><b><em>P</em></b><em> T</em><b><em>EN</em></b> <b><em>R</em></b><em>U</em><b><em>L</em></b><em>ES </em><b><em>FO</em></b><em>R FI</em><b><em>N</em></b><em>D</em><b><em>IN</em></b><em>G LO</em><b><em>V</em></b><em>E</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em>D<b>EC</b>IDE TO F<b>I</b>ND LOV<b>E</b></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em><b>CH</b>OOSE YO<b>U</b>R PAR<b>TN</b>ER CAR<b>E</b>FULLY</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>ES<b>T</b>AB<b>LI</b>SH CLEAR CO<b>M</b>MUNICATI<b>ON</b>S</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>HA<b>V</b>E A <b>PL</b>AN</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em><b>H</b>AVE A BA<b>C</b>KUP P<b>LA</b>N</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>EXPE<b>C</b>T T<b>H</b>E <b>UN</b>EXP<b>E</b>CTE<b>D</b></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em><b>S</b>HIT HAPP<b>E</b>NS</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>D<b>ON</b>’T <b>G</b>ET CO<b>M</b>P<b>LA</b>CEN<b>T</b></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>R<b>E</b>MEM<b>BE</b>R, S<b>H</b>IT HAP<b>P</b>E<b>NS</b></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>EN<b>J</b>OY YO<b>UR</b> E<b>T</b>ERN<b>A</b>L <b>LOVE</b></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> This 's perfect </em> , he thought. Clyde leaned back on the couch, propping up his feet on the cramped table. <em> I’ve barely started and I got a'good head start. Makin' y' proud, right, Jimmy? </em></p><p> </p><p>He shuffled, fishing for something into the pockets of his dark jeans. His fingers picked up the ID, a light blue piece of plastic that held so much power. He pinched it as if he held a butterfly’s wing in his hands,  thumb sweeping over your name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s so pretty…. darlin’, 'm gonna make y’ so, so happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He kissed the card, plump lips right over your washed out picture. Not comparable to the real thing, of course, but that’d have to do for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed, shaking the contents of the trashed coffee table, breaking him out of his stupor. Clyde’s heart melted, his blood dripping like honey from his brain straight to his core when he read the popups on the screen:</p><p> </p><p>[304-218-4570]: </p><p>Hi, Clyde (hope this is the right number) this is the girl from earlier, from the martini spill</p><p>[304-218-4570]: </p><p>I think I might have lost my ID at the bar, must have fallen somewhere. Did you happen to find anything while you were cleaning?</p><p>[304-218-4570]: </p><p>So sorry to bug you at this ungodly hour and for the mess</p><p> </p><p><em> I told ‘er not t’ apologise. Guess I gotta teach ‘er in a different way. </em> There would be plenty of time for that. What mattered was, you needed <em> his help </em> . You needed <em> him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>[304-216-9024]: </p><p>Yes, this is Clyde. Again, no need to apologize </p><p>[304-216-9024]: </p><p>Can we meetup tomorrow morning at the bar? I open at 6, but you're free to come in any time, darling.</p><p> </p><p>[304-218-4570]: </p><p>Thank you so much! I'll come by at 8. See you there :)</p><p> </p><p>[304-216-9024]: </p><p>See you</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He smiled, spirits soaring, his soul all but leaping out of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow you had your first <em> date. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fresh Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life gives you a new beggining, but not in the way you expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clyde had lost count of how many times he’d looked at that damn door. When he arrived in the Duck Tape, it was still dark, not even the birds were awake to croak at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locked himself in his office, anxious like a schoolboy before a test. At first, he had a rythym; look at the ID, stare at the wall clock, look at his phone. Repeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘M goin’ to explode in a million pieces if I don’t do somethin’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your forever stare in the photo followed him everywhere. He wondered what it would be like to have you never leavin’ his side. Maybe attendin’ a barbecue over at Jimmy’s. Payin’ Mellie a visit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beggin’ on your knees for him to fuck y’. At that thought, Clyde’s opened the fly in his pants, his cock springin’ free, flopping against his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tip shone with precum already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slicked his right hand with spit, gripping his cock, tight like he imagined you to be, while the other held the ID, makin’ sure your photo was right in the line of fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde clenched his hand, slidin’ it up and down, pressin’ harder just as his fingers glazed the head of his penis. He closed his eyes for a moment, throwin’ his head back, picturin’ you, moanin’, cryin’ for him, for his cum, wherever he wanted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that he was ready to cum, spurt all over himself. He opened his eyes, seeking the photo, hand slidin’ faster ‘n’ faster, until he exploded all over the document, coatin’ it in thick spurts of his semen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t wait to do this with y’, bunny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed, ringin’ against the desk. The screen lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[304-218-4570]: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiya, Clyde! I’m going to be a bit earlier, see you in 10 minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Shiit. Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up, tugging his jeans upwards, scramblin’ to find somethin’ to fix up his mess. As much as he’d love to scoop it up with his fingers and feed it to you, now wasn’t the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wet wipes managed to clean most of it off, he finished by dabbin’ with a towel damp with cold water. When he was satisfied with the cleaningness, he put the ID over the counter, before he did any more damage t’ it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just in time, you knocked on the door. He beamed at how attentive you were bein'. Knocking, wasn’t that the sweetest thing to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's open, come right in," he shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked inside, fresh as the mornin' mist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He welcomed you, holdin’ up your ID. “Look at what the cat brought up,” he joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you found it! Thank you so much, Clyde. You just got rid of so much headache and paperwork for me. How can I repay you? Seriously, I mean it.” You picked up your document, straight from Clyde’s hand. He made it look so tiny, you thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’ can come in more often. I can see you have a soft spot for this ol’ bar, I’d love to have y’ hangin’ ‘round these parts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, hookin' your thumbs in your belt loops. A flush spread through your face, still, causin' you to look down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, don’t be ashamed, darlin’. I was just pickin’ ya.” He suppressed the urge to cup your face with his hand, to brush a thumb over your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A car horn blared, one two three times, breakin' the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that should be my ride. Thank you, for everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, are y' sure you got all your stuff? Or will I find your driver’s license this time? Identity theft is not a joke, y' know.” Clyde laughed, his baritone voice resoundin’ on the empty room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I know now where to look for my stuff,” you replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde herded you to the door, pullin' it open and signalin' for you to go through. He followed, leanin' against the porch, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned back one last time, wavin' at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked and returned the gesture, eyes followin' your every move as you walked to your friend’s car. His gaze lingered, even after you got inside. He cocked his head, tryin' to get a better look at the driver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope it’s not ‘nother shitbag.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breath fanned out of his mouth when he spotted the woman who drove vehicle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde made note of the license plate. Any person that was friendly enough to give you a ride should looked at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wooden rails creaked as he pushed himself off. He nudged a loose plank with his foot, watchin' as it split beneath his boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way over to behind the bar, finally free to start settin' up for the day. His foot tripped on somethin', causin' him to grasp on the counter. Clyde's gaze roamed down to the culprit- a latch on the ground. Dust caked on the slits around the square door, framed by a chain spotted with silver, black and brown, rusted flakes fallin' off. The cellar had been abandoned since he started livin' with Jimmy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the beginnin’, after he came back home, he couldn’t sleep anywhere open. He got tired of wakin’ up Jimmy every night, so he moved to the underground space, livin’ and workin’ in the Duck Tape. He liked it, bein’ alone, not havin’ to put up a front, smile while sum’ strangers thanked him for his service.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuckin’ service that had him feel like a hero in the field. Fuckin’ country that welcomed him back like he was a broken G.I. Joe. V.A. had him fillin’ out 48 forms so they could send a plastic paw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had snapped out of it, growin’ a thicker skin, feelin’ good enough to step out in the world again and take over the bar. ‘One hand could make any drink as good as two’, that’s what Jimmy used to say and Jimmy was always right. Except for three times, but he was right in sayin’ that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nudged the door with his shoe, wipin’ off a layer of rust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s ‘bout time do some fixin’ up down there. Prepare a nice room for me ‘n’ her. A new home, to help her settle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched over y’ the next few weeks. Wakin’ up with the birds, weavin’ his car ‘round the back of your workplace, seein’ y’ almost every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With time, he’d be the one givin’ y’ those rides in the mornin’. After y’ accepted him. Then he’d pick y’ up in the evenin’, listen to y’ sayin’ how your day went ‘bout. Get home ‘n’ show y’ how much he missed y’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A simple life. If y’ behaved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde just returned to the Duck Tape, after seein’ you off. He slammed the door on his way in. Third day in a row where that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span> shitbag picked y’ up. How could y’ not see that guy was trouble? Not a real man enough for y’?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more than due time for a lil’ intervention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiped his phone on, scrollin’ the contacts screen, his big fingers tappin’ everywhere except for the placed he wanted. He hit the right number, holdin’ the cellphone to his hear, listenin’ to the annoying ringin’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call came through with a crackle, the voice on the other side loud ‘n’ full of static. Clyde spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Joe. How goes it? Can y’ spare me a minute? It’s a quick thing. Listen, I need a favor… but you’re gonna like it. Ever blew up one of those tech buildings downtown?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were in tears the next time you showed up. Ben broke up with you, saying he’d never step foot in the shithole that was Boone County, said he’d move back home in New York and forget about it all. He didn’t want any more ties with West Virginia- you included.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next month you’d came in a couple times a week. Sometimes alone, others with a friend. Clyde became a welcomed presence in your life. You wouldn’t call him a close friend, but an acquaintance that you held a great fondness for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one of the nights you came alone, you made sure to get your usual spot by the corner of the bar, callin’ Clyde over. You had some excitin’ news to share.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m moving out. While I love, love, Boone County, it’s too small to have the job I want… I want to try my chances in a bigger city, you know. My parents told me it was a mistake to move to West Virginia, the last time we spoke. I’m going to prove them wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, no. This was not part of the plan. You weren’t supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He reckoned he’d have to rush the plan. Guess the ‘shit happens’ part hit a bit earlier than he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, neck tensed as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry things didn’t work out for y’. When are y’ movin’ out?” He leaned his forearms on the bartop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow morning. Sold all of my stuff, so I just have to take the bus. A true fresh start,” you beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Makin’ things easier for me. I’ll give you the fresh start you want so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope y’ don’t abandon your favorite bar. My earnings are gonna suffer you know-” He turned around, a beer cap bouncin' off the back of his head. “Did you just throw that at me, huh, Rusty?! Get outta my bar!” he roared, features twisted in a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde faced you again. “I’m sorry for that, darlin’. Those drunk bums are gonna be the death of me someday. Tell me, where are you goin’ next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise, that guy deserved to get kicked out, he did have good aim, I have to say,” you laughed. “I’m moving to Charleston. Already got an AirBnB and will get a real apartment and a job once I settle down.” You help up your hands. “Now you’re going to say I’m being stupid, trust me, I’ve heard that one before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d never call y‘ stupid, darlin’.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “What ‘bout this, all rounds on me tonight. As your goin’ away gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to. I don’t want to hurt your business,” you said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tapped the counter. “Stop with that nonsense, it’s goin’ to be a pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then… only if you drink with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If y’ say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He got started with the first round, slammin' two glasses of Old Fashioned with a pop in front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first drink y’ ever had here. Off to a good start.” He raised the drink in a toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You mimicked him. “Cheers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The liquid had the same freshness and sweet tones as the first one you had, all the way back. You drank it all in one go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde couldn’t help but stare at the moisture on your lips, still glistenin’ with the leftovers of the liquid. If he could, he’d lick it all up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hour after hour, the night went on, in a blur of laughs and drinks, the perfect way to say goodbye. The lateness of the hour hit, and you figured it was time to get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I’m the only customer left here. You probably want to close the bar and here I am, overstaying my welcome. I- I don’t want to impose, you’ve already done so much. I need to go back home”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, stay a while longer. Stay for the last call. One more drink?” he pouted. “I’ll make it extra special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. But this time is the last one, all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It will be,” he smiled, eyes glintin' in the warm lighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You never saw mixology work as beautiful as the one he performed that evening. There were so many elements that you lost count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde offered you the glasss. “Let’s toast to fresh starts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To fresh starts.” Nodding, you drank at the same time as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You set the cup down, fingers trembling. Tomorrow didn’t look so bright to you as you imagined you’d have a terrible hangover to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not feeling- ” You faltered, forearms slammin' in the counter, wood scratchin' your skin as you pressed down for support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy… easy… take it slow.” Clyde jumped over the bar. He kicked out a chair, sittin' on it, pullin' you to his lap. One hand wrapped around your arm, his thumb and fingerstips touching. He pet your hair with the other hand, cradlin' your face to the expanse of his chest, nuzzlin' his chin over your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… You’re gonna be just fine. I got ya, allright? I’m not goin’ to hurt y’,” he cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughmm… need to-” You pushed against him with all the energy you had left. On a good day it would be useless. In your incapacitated state, might as well not even try. He was too big, too strong for you to make a difference. Your arms dropped to your sides, hangin' over his thighs, hands brushin' against the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, close your eyes. Atta girl, lean into me,” he spoke, and each rumble of his deep voice vibrated right inside your chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fought against the lull of unconsciousness, but darkness swept over your eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered sum’ more nonsense until he felt the limp weight of your unconscious body against him. Clyde threw you over his shoulder, left arm coilin’ ‘round your knees, right hand brushin’ the back of your thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the cellar whirred open after he pushed the button with his feet. He tiptoed down the steel steps as not to stir you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh sheets hugged the bed—a king sized bed—not a wrinkle in sight. He lowered you to the mattress, mindin' your head, makin’ sure there was a sturdy pillow to support your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then took each of your limbs and secured them to the latches on the wall and the floor; strappin' your wrists, ankles and waist. He grasped the last piece, his favourite, and circled it ‘round your neck, snappin’ it close. Turnin’ his atention to your face, he first threaded his hand over your hair, smoothin’ it out. After he was satisfied, he gathered the smooth fabric on his hands, tyin’ it over your eyes, ensurin’ there were no gaps. Couldn’t have y’ peekin’ anythin' yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To finish of his artwork, he grasped your jaw, his thumb pressin’ down on one side while his fingers pressed down the other. Slowly, he pulled it open, insertin’ the little ball gag between your teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There, now… all ready for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait for you to wake up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up to a new reality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You emerged out of unconsciousness, rising out of the fog that separated sleep from awareness. The urge to stretch and alleviate the stiffness in your limbs, buzzed through your nerves, compelling you to move.</p><p> </p><p>You first wiggled your toes and rotated your ankles, your calves contracting in the most satisfying way. A chain rattled-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whatever peaceful slumber you had soured into the calmness of a drowning person. You experimented flexing your arms, raising your legs but regardless of <em>how</em> you moved, the weight and tightness of restraints pinned you down, limiting you to a range of a few inches.</p><p> </p><p>No six degrees of freedom for you.</p><p> </p><p>A sphere weighted down on your tongue, muffling your shrieks and cries. Your jaw hurt and saliva that coated your chin, seeping into the sheets. A blindfold coated your vision like tar, leaving no room for even the most miniscule speck of light.Craving your neck to both sides proved futile as the blindfold stayed put. Any attempt to raise your head off the bed failed, a cushion of leather wrapped around your neck, pinned down by chains that rattled and whistled whenever you moved.</p><p> </p><p>You tried to glue together the flimsy fragments you could remember from the previous night. A lot of drinking… celebrating with Clyde, followed by drowsiness, a strong body holding you, sweet nothings lulling you to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>You trashed around, shaking the chains as much as you could, grinding them on the floor, its links clinking against the walls and the bed frame.</p><p> </p><p>Panic set in your stomach. How long would you be left alone, tied up like this? Where were you?</p><p> </p><p>A whimper trilled in your throat, tears racing each other down your face, their saltiness burning your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps echoed above. You froze, fear rising like the last chord of a broken violin. Some kind of latch hissed open, carrying the sweet smell of food, a familiar scent of alcohol mixed with it.</p><p> </p><p>Someone climbed down a staircase, each thump thump thump of their steps feed-forwarding your terror.</p><p> </p><p>"Darlin’, are you up already? Oh, y'r such an early bird aren't y'? Should have checked on the cameras, didn't want y’ to wake up without me." A metallic clash resonated beside you, then a pair of hands descended on your shoulders- a cold and a warm one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clyde?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I made y’ breakfast. Your favorite. Before I feed y’, I'm going to tell y’ what's going to happen. I will take out your blindfold and then your gag. You can try ‘n’ scream, but no one will listen to you. Next, I’ll feed y’, we’ll have breakfast together. After you’ve rested, I’ll run you a bath." His rough thumb swept left and right, calloused skin ticklin’ you.</p><p> </p><p>“Lhhhme gwwwo!” You trashed from side to side, grovelling for one more inch of freedom, a crumble of autonomy to get away from him.</p><p> </p><p>He tutted, left hand movin’ to rest at the base of your neck, robotic knuckles grazin’ the hollow of your throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, y’ have to behave for me, alright? You’ll only hurt yourself doin’ these silly things. Nod your head if y’ understood, darlin’.” He waited, waited for y’ to obey him, to throw the first  brick that shattered your resistance, heart leapin’ so high he’d thought it would fly away. “Good girl,” he acknowledged, rubbin’ soothin’ circles in your shoulder, sliding up, fingers tuggin’ the blindfold away.</p><p> </p><p>White hot static burned your sight. You blinked, eyelids batting like a hummingbird, fightin to assuage the discomfort. The white turned to grey turned to shapes turned to colors. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened, taking in the look of worship that Clyde rained upon you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m goin’ to take out the gag now. No bitin’, darlin’. I’m bein’ nice, and I don’t want t’ punish you so early in the mornin’.” He unclasped the gag, takin’ his time to run a thumb over the side that was inside your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde… you can just let me go now. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll move to Charleston and you’ll never hear from me again. I’ll never call the cops. Release me and we’ll go on with our lives. Please.” Your voice flaked in a broken timbre foreign to you.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “Y’ know I can’t do that. I was supposed t’ have more time with y’, but then y’ said you’d move away, I had t’ rush things.” Clyde wiped a tear away. He stood, belt buckle jinglin’ when he opened it, the leather whistling as he tossed it on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?” You flattened yourself on the wall, recoiling as much as your shackles allowed you to.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his fly, in a long motion that never seemed to stop. Clyde pulled his pants down, throwin’ them aside, the jeans rustlin’ somewhere down in the floor. His cock sprang free, smacking against his lower belly. Veins marbled the surface, alabaster skin bloomed into a pink, fat, swollen tip. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde splayed his right hand over his navel, cock wedged between index and middle fingers. He stalked closer, his form imprintin’ into the mattress, weighing it down, makin’ the springs creak. Kneelin’ before you, each leg trappin’ your body between them, he brought his shaft to the side of your face, slappin’ your cheek a couple times. </p><p> </p><p>You struggled to squirm away but between the slab of thighs and the wall, you had nowhere to go.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, bunny,” he repeated, now runnin’ the peach tip of his cock across your lips, “I’m going to <em>feed</em> y’. Then...” he pulled on the collar, fistin’ the chain upwards till a shocked gasp escaped your lips- moment he exploited to shove his length inside, “we’re goin’ to have sum’ nice breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>The invasion in your mouth quenched any whimpers, any screams before they had a chance to escape. Your jaw ached, opened wide, so wide you feared it’d stay like that forever. He <em>did</em> allow you a heartbeat to align adjust accept, before sliding further, coaxing obscene sounds of nausea.</p><p> </p><p>But he felt like silk in your tongue. No. This was <em>wrong</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’ look so stunnin’, takin’ my cock inside your pretty throat. I know, it’s a lot to absorb now, but you need to, <em>need</em> to understand that I just want what’s best for y’, and you’ll never, <em>ever </em>will have t’ worry ‘bout anythin’ again because I’ll take care of y’. Forever. Fuck… it’s so tight.” His hand moved to cradle your head, soft flesh pressing down on hard skull, keepin’ y’ in the same spot. His other hand traced your features, metallic grooves teasin’ goosebumps on your skin.</p><p> </p><p>Spit gurgled in your mouth as he rutted deeper, hitting a spot where you’d have thrown up,  had your stomach not been empty. His cock tilted upwards; every single twitch of pleasure that he felt, rippled down your body, foaming boiling erupting in unwanted contractions fluttering in your throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m goin’ t’ start movin’. Just, breath in sync with me. Shh… it’s ok, it’s ok.” Clyde shuffled his hands so that one gripped your chin and the other held the top of your head. He began with shallow strokes, savorin’ how the head of his cock rubbed against the roof of your mouth. Pushin’ harder, he trespassed the edge into the place that was warmer, tighter, softer inside you. He waited for it, waited for the shudder that milked his dick, sendin’ a tremble through his body. It was hard to remind himself to open his eyes, but he had to see y’, see y’ swallowin’ him, ready to take everythin’ he had to give. “I want your- eyes on <em>me</em>, darlin’.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands moved t’ the sides of your head, pressin’ your ears flat, fingers tiltin’ your face upwards. That angle loosened your throat, and he shuffled closer, thighs blockin’ what little view you had from beyond him. </p><p> </p><p>The new position overwhelmed you, senses overloaded while trying to breathe harder, for Clyde filled all the space for air, all your thoughts, all your future. You swayed your shoulders, side to side, craning backwards in an attempt to dislodge his hands, win a degree of freedom.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers pressed harder, diggin’ in your skull for a moment before he relented, slitherin’ out of your warm mouth. His pupils were blown out as he scrutinized your frantic gaps of air, the flush that spread over your face and neck, dried tears tracks that framed your eyes. He brushed his thumb across your lips before hookin’ the digit in, as deep as it would go.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to warn y’ ‘bout no bitin’, do I?” Clyde pressed on your jaw.</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, terrified eyes staring at his face.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde hummed, inserting his other thumb into your mouth and then pullin’ both hands sideways, tuggin’ the corners in a painful stretch. “Go on, stick your tongue out for me.”</p><p> </p><p>A beat. </p><p> </p><p>His neck tensed, muscles shimmyin’ under his skin, his temper flarin’. <em>She has to obey me. I’ll do everythin’ for her and she needs to give everythin’ t’ me.</em></p><p> </p><p>It was easier—a necessity— to give in for that moment, easier to open your jaw, subjugate your will to him. For now.</p><p> </p><p>He filled the vacant space, flattenin’ his stomach over your face, sinkin’ to the limit. His lower belly was soft and warm, but rippled with muscles when he started movin’ in fast ‘n’ shallow strokes.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes watered, vision swirling, deformed and overexposed by the salty liquid that pooled in the tear ducts. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde enticed retching groans out of y’, makin’ sure his cock overpowered your throat, he wanted to tame y’, tire y’ down so he could build y’ back up, make y’ <em>need</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>First, you felt the twitch, a most small twinge, followed by an array of spasms, his cock engorging even more as he gave one last lunge before he unraveled, pourin’ his cum in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned groaned howled, dark eyes rollin’ back, strength falterin’, causin’ him to fold himself over you, keepin’ your head flush against his crotch. Clyde thrusted through the aftershocks of his orgasm, mutterin’ empty curses, cursin’ himself for not findin’ y’ earlier.</p><p> </p><p>When his soul and his brain returned to his body, he slid out, fallin’ on his knees beside you.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna see a drop wasted.” He gestured his index finger, pointin’ to your face.</p><p> </p><p>Every fiber of yours pleaded for you to spit it out. Why would you stand there like a doormat and do everything he told you to? Your jaw clenched, lips forming a pout, ready to spew it back.</p><p> </p><p>He uncovered the defiance behind your eyes, hands shootin’ out; one covered your mouth, fingers wrappin’ over the relief of your face, while the other caressed your throat.</p><p> </p><p>You held off for as long as you could, but the constant back and forth motion trigged a reflex that forced you to swallow until there was nothing left.</p><p> </p><p>Only then he let go, sittin’ on the bed, bringin’ his lips to the side of your head.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’ did so well for me,” he whispered to the shell of your ear. “I’m so happy I found y’. This place here is just temporary, it won’t have t’ be like this forever. You’ll move in with me when you’re ready to take the next step. We’re goin’ t’ have a beautiful life.”</p><p> </p><p>He bit the juncture of your neck and shoulder, forcin’ a shiver that rang throughout your body, his beard overestimulatin’ the tender skin. He topped it off with a kiss, his full lips caressin’ your flesh like velvet. “We’re goin’ to have breakfast now, bunny. If y’ behave, I’ll give y’ dessert too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Shape of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing better than a bath to clear your mind. But Clyde has a different way of doing things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast had been uneventful. Your need for food, sustenance, something to wash out the saltiness in your mouth overpowered any urge to resist at that moment. You stared at the slit of light on the floor beyond the foot of the bed, the only evidence of a world above you.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde fed y’ the last morsel, one big hand cuppin’ your chin, while he guided the fork to your mouth. He blinked, gaze sweepin’ from your lips t’ your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>You glanced at him, allowing your mouth to open as little as needed, enough for the fork and nothing else. A dull ache throbbed in your jaw, sore throat burning and sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, tiltin’ up the corners of his lips. Clyde deposited the fork over your tongue, waited for you to close your mouth over it, his eyes hyperfocused on your motions. Then, he angled it upwards, slidin’ it out. </p><p> </p><p>The fork was added to the empty tray along with the bowl and cup. He put those on the floor and turned to y’, before sweepin’ his hands over your chest ‘n’ shoulders, wipin’ off any crumbs.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief escaped your throat when you noticed he had put his pants back on. It helped you distance yourself from what Clyde had done. He looked normal again, just like the nice, <em> shy </em> barman you’d come to expect. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, y’ ate everythin’, darlin’.” He tapped your cheek. “Let’s get y’ cleaned up and into more comfortable clothes.” Soon he was at the foot of the bed, unclasping the chains that connected to your shackles and bucklin’ them together, leavin’ you with a few inches of range to move your feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I’m clean. You don’t have to touch me. Just… let me stay here.” You pressed your knees to your chest, wishing he’d stay at the edge of the bed, away from you.</p><p> </p><p>He circled back towards you, movin’ to unlock the cables that bound your arms, removing the manacles from your wrists as well. He took each in one hand, thumbs strokin’ up ‘n’ down before squeezin’, searchin’ for your pulse. A tremor flowed through your spine for each kiss that he pressed at the sensitive patches of skin. “Y’ need a shower ‘n’ a fresh change, I’m not lettin’ y’ rot away in this.” </p><p> </p><p>You yanked--with all your strength--your arms away from him, only to find them still tight in his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>When he stood, he pulled you up by your arms, before turnin’ your body ‘round ‘n’ marchin’ y’ to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of his body towering over yours was enough to sober you up to the dire reality of your plight.</p><p> </p><p>You crossed the threshold into the restroom, eyes seeking anything that could be used to your favor. Dread set in your stomach at the view. <em>How long has he been planning this?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Smooth concrete paved the walls and the floor, as in the other areas of the attic. A square metal sink adorned the left side of the room, with a stainless steel toilet at the corner. The lights flickered on as soon as you entered, and you saw no switch. One huge cast iron bathtub occupied most of the right side, with a sleek showerhead aiming right into it. Nothing could be broken and used as a weapon.</p><p> </p><p>The steam emanating from the tub hugged your skin with welcomed warmth.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed you back, hands snapping to the hem of your shirt, pullin’ the fabric upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Stop, get <em> away </em> from me.” You launched your hands to his chest, straightening your arms, hoping to slow his advances.</p><p> </p><p>No one could deny Clyde was a <em> big </em> man. You used to snicker to yourself about how he could make any bottle look microscopic in his huge palms, always amazed with the way he’d grab things with one hand, things that’d take both of yours to hold.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not as amusing when <em> you’re </em> the one being grabbed. You might as well have been fighting against a wall, your fingers dug into his flesh, you pushed and pushed and pushed, but nothing happened. He stepped forward and your arms bent, elbows pointing outwards. His thumb and index finger met around your wrists, pluckin’ them from his chest to rest on the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his knuckles over your face. "I've been waitin' for a long time to do this. To take care of you. In all manners that a man can."</p><p> </p><p>"Please… you don't need to do this. I can bathe myself," you begged, crying defeated tears. No amount of talking would sway him. Still you yearned to do <em> something </em>, no matter how useless it was, to ease your consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>"I know y’ can. But I need to do this <em> for </em>y’. I’m in love and you’re my partner, this is my job. Come on, bunny, the water will get cold," he cooed.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes snapped shut as you dropped your hands to hang at your side.</p><p> </p><p>He removed your clothes, throwin’ them on the grey floor without a second look. How could he gaze at anythin’ else when y’ stood before him in the way he had longed to see you for ages.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde brought his thick knuckles to your chin, lining up his ring to your lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Give it a kiss, darlin'. For good luck."</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head.</p><p> </p><p>A flare of anger ignited behind his amber eyes, nose wrinkled in dissatisfaction. His left hand wrapped ‘round your neck, pinnin’ you to the cold wall. Your body slammed back with a thud, but he craddled your head, cushionin’ it from the impact.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re goin’ t’ be together forever. Just y’ ‘n’ me. Do y’ really think y’ can get away from me? I’m tryin’ to show my <em> love </em> and I think y’ oughta be more thankful, <em> darlin’ </em>. I ain’t gonna repeat myself.”</p><p> </p><p>He offered his knuckles again. This time you knew better, placing a chaste kiss right over his ring. Your neck tingled as if the ghosts of his fingers still choked you.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> my girl </em>.” He guided you to the tub, supportin’ your forearms as you descended in the water.</p><p> </p><p>He climbed in right after you, not botherin’ to undress. He waited so long, he wouldn’t waste another second.</p><p> </p><p>The warm water proved to be your single solace, the only silver lining in your situation. You wished you could sink into it and swim away.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde first glided his index ‘n’ middle fingers over your clit, light as a feather, to ease you into it. He flipped his hand, replacin’ his digits with his knuckles, makin’ sure to dig his ring down on your sensitive nub, movin’ it in clipped strokes.</p><p> </p><p>He kept the pressure even as you squirmed from side to side in the bathtub, trying escape from him. Your efforts were futile, because his body caged yours in every direction.</p><p> </p><p>You brought your wrist to your mouth, gnawing on it to suppress your gurgled moans. Teeth bit into the skin, hard enough to leave bloodied bruises speckled on the surface. Choked cries still echoed in the small space when he found a relentless rhythm that jolted pleasure to your core with every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>"You're goin' t' hurt yourself doin' this, bunny. Now, now, let me take that." He tugged your arm away from your mouth, pinin' it above your head. “Keep your hand there for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Water dislodged 'round him when he slid closer, foldin' your thighs up, his left hand graspin' the back of your neck. He guided your head down, directin' your gaze to where he touched you.</p><p> </p><p>"I want y’ t’ watch as I finger y’ for the first time. So you'll never forget that I own all the 'firsts' of your life. Startin’ from <em> this </em> moment."</p><p> </p><p>He inserted his middle finger, gaining inch by inch, takin' his time to let you adjust before sinkin' further. He curled his digit, pushin' up, pressin' a spongy spot and you bucked your hips, legs twitching, splashing water everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my little puppet. One flick of my wrist and I can make you <em> dance </em>for me.” He repeated the motion. Again again again until your eyes clenched shut, brows twisted in concentration not to cry out. Your free hand curled on his thick wrist, hoping to slow him down for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde yanked his finger out and slapped your hand away. He hissed, "I said I wanted y’ t’ <em> watch </em>, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes shot open at the sudden loss, widened with fear due to the unknown edge to his voice. In a haze, you nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did y’ close your eyes? Are you <em> disrespectin' </em> me? I expect a proper answer. Use. Your. Voice." He jolted on your neck for each sharp word.</p><p> </p><p>"No, of course not, Clyde. I’d never disrespect you. It won't happen again, I <em> promise </em>. Just don't hurt me, please," you sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd never hurt you, darlin'." His smile returned. "Anythin' that I ever do t' y' is only for your own good. Never to hurt without reason." He pressed a kiss to your forehead, his tongue dartin’ out to lick at your skin.</p><p> </p><p>You shuddered at the thought that your definitions of 'hurt' might be completely different. Still, you gawked at him, not daring to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde gnawed on his full lips, pushin’ his finger back into you, swirlin’, to stretch you for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>He scanned you for another moment before turnin’ his gaze down, observin’ his forearm flick up down up down over the water. Whatever resistance he found inside you ebbed out into arousal, just in the time to add another finger. Clyde laughed at your whimper, lovin’ so much, <em> so much </em>, how defenseless you looked.</p><p> </p><p>"Since y' were polite and apologized, I reckon I'd give y’ a little extra somethin’… you're grippin' my fingers like a vine, darlin'. Can't wait to have my cock buried in you." He slanted his forearm, reachin' another angle that gave him more leeway to move inside you.  "Does my ring feel nice? Cold? Does the metal scratch all the good places inside your perfect cunt?"</p><p> </p><p>White spots danced at the edge of your vision. He was <em> right </em>, the ring touched you in places you never thought possible, its coldness adding pressure to the coil that soon threatened to burst.</p><p> </p><p>He squished your clit under his thumb, bypassing the hood, sendin’ overpowering spikes of pleasure through you.</p><p> </p><p>Your breath came out in sharp puffs, senses going in overload but you resisted the urge to look away. The act of staring into his honey eyes for such a prolonged period unnerved you more than anything else that had happened so far.</p><p> </p><p>A strangled moan ruptured out of you, eyes fluttering at the unstopping stream of pleasure. You looked up at him, a silent plea for a gentler pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh… I know it stings, but it'll feel better in a while. You can take another finger. Or two. Don't cry, just keep lookin' at me. It will help you relax." His free palm rested on the tile by the right side of your face. "I'm gonna add more. Tell me, how does it <em> feel </em>? Having 4 fingers inside of you?"</p><p> </p><p>You howled at the intrusion, your cunt aching at the girth of his impossibly thick fingers. He filled you to the brim. </p><p> </p><p>"No… no… it's too much!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you can take it… I know you can. I'm feeling your cunt clench on my fingers. Especially," he panted, "when I twitch them like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop stopstopstop!It's too sensitive! I can't take it anymore. Get them out, <em> get them out, </em>please!" You twitched, sloshing water on the floor with your erratic movements.</p><p> </p><p>"I will, darlin'. After y' cum for me," he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't- don't want to. This is wrong. It's not su- supposed to feel good," you said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not wrong. If it was, why would y' be feelin' so good? I bet that <em> Ben </em> never cared for your pleasure, did he? Selfish little prick. I'm fuckin' glad I got rid of him for y'. If y' don't want to cum, darlin', then we'll both stay put. I can do this all night long. The sooner y' cum, the sooner I'll take y' outta here."</p><p> </p><p>His lips moved to your neck, suckin' at your warm skin. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Fuck </em>, oh God."</p><p> </p><p>"Just do as I say," he pumped harder, "and it will all be over. Cum for me. <em> Now </em>."</p><p> </p><p>“No… I <em> shouldn’t </em>."</p><p>  </p><p>"Yes, you should. And you will cum. Say my name. My full name when you do it. Say it, 'Clyde Logan'."</p><p> </p><p>He rammed his hand, sinkin' his four digits to the last knuckle.</p><p> </p><p>You convulsed, cursing his name in a string of cries that melted into "Clydeclydeclyde…"</p><p> </p><p>He curled his fingers, pumping with newfound aggression through your aftershocks, prolonging the bliss. His metallic hand cupped your chin, index and middle fingers pressing down on your tongue, massaging the inside of your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The mental walls you put up to dissociate yourself from your orgasm crumbled down, for Clyde’s assault in your throat prompted your reflexes to take over, all you could focus on was to breathe for another minute and clench around his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>This whole time his right hand kept pistonin’ in ‘n’ out, thumb hooked to your clit. Each time you thought it was over, he moved his digits in another way, that strecthed you to depths you never experienced before.</p><p> </p><p>Your head banged on the wall, eyes rolling back, jaw slacked open. You wondered if your bones were made of lead because you tried to move, but found no strength to raise your limbs out of the water. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde whispered lost words of praise, peppering your face with kisses, his right hand massagin' your shoulder while his other squeezed your hip with bruising strength.</p><p> </p><p>You gazed at the ripples of water on the point where both your bodies submerged in the tub. Maybe, you mused, this wasn't such a bad thing at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love is Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is your birthday, and Clyde has a special gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder, this is a Dark!Fic. It's supposed to be scary, Clyde's not nice. Warning again, just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life went on, always the same three step dance; he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>feed </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, then you’d move on to breakfast, followed by a bath. Then he'd go to work and you'd listen to the sounds at the bar while you read. Each day you thought it would be the one where he would touch you a step further, it had never happened yet. Escaping remained on the back of your mind, a thousand plans had been thought and discarded, you knew there would be only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> window of an opportunity to flee. One. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kept a count of the days, and although it felt like you’ve been underground for months, it was no more than two weeks. Some days were better than others, some days were gloomier, days where you’d not pay much mind to Clyde and go along with whatever he wanted to do. Some days you burned with shame at how you’d almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>crave</span>
  </em>
  <span> the human contact that he offered, being in your best behaviour for him, hoping to earn the sweet praises sung in his southern accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time you’d regret those cravings for intimacy, waking up on the next day in a sweat before the hammer of reality hit you. To overcompensate for your fragility you’d be aggressive, uncooperative and cold to Clyde, riling him up until whatever rapport he thought he’d built up with you was destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another day, another morning and you blinked your eyes open when the familiar noise of the latch woke you up. Clyde descended the steps, balancing  a silver platter, cover by a lid on his hand. You sat up on the on the bed, tracking his path, curious to see what was underneath the domed cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good mornin’, darlin’.” He smiled, setting the tray by your side and leanin’ closer to cup your face. “Today’s a very special day t’ us. Do y’ know why?” he coos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, inching away from his grasp, before you did anything you’d regret. He bit his lip, takin’ a long, hard look at you, takin’ your breath away with the fire in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today,” he murmurs to your ear, “is your birthday. The day I had been waitin' for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver trickled down your spine, you had the dreadful feeling he had something planned for the two of you. Something you wouldn’t be able to evade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it already?" you breathed in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'd have come here at midnight on the dot, but I couldn't bring myself t’ disrupt your sleep, bunny." He cupped your face, sliding a thumb across your lips. “But first, let’s start with your special breakfast.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands roamed lower, pushin' at your waist hips thighs. You bucked back, but he pulled you closer, makin’ your body bounce on the bed, lettin’ the chains rattle. He slid your fly open, then stopped, furrowing his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m gettin’ ahead of myself. I will untie y’ . Now, I expect y’ to behave and not try anything funny, darlin’, because I will catch y’ either way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde rose to his feet, goin’ around the bed and undoin’ the chains. As soon as the last cuff was removed you dragged yourself out of the bed, falling on the floor, knees hitting the concrete with a thud. You scrambled forward on all fours until you were able to stand, grabbing the wall for support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each step you climbed made your heart leap higher and higher, freedom was just a few feet away, you just needed to get past this steel door. Your hand brushed the handle. And you slipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gained on you with two long steps, circling his right arm around your waist, lifting you up and flush to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darlin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y’ shouldn’t have done that,” he grunted, throwin’ y’ on the bed and climbin’ on top of your agitated body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You allowed yourself to truly scream and panic for the first time since he had kidnapped you. His chest was hard as you punched it, immovable as a boulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde made quick work of your clothes, tearin’ your shirt and bra apart with his bare hands, even as you squirmed. He slid off your pants with a considerable amount of effort, but nonetheless, you were bare before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood and you closed your eyes at the sudden motion, but all you heard was the rustling sound of fabric being slid off one’s body. The bed shook as he climbed back in, cock danglin’ between his muscular legs.He lined his it over your lower stomach, to your horror it almost reached your belly button. Clyde thrusted a few times, balls hittin’ your cunt, the tip of his cock glidin’ over your skin, paintin’ it with a glistenin’ trail of precum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of his cock displayed over your body could make him cum right there if he didn’t have any self control. He smiled. “Y’ don’t have t’ be afraid. I’ll take care of you. All that I need is that y’ promise t’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your arm wrenched free out of his grasp and before you could stop and think, you smacked him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> across the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked, bringin’ up his hand t’ touch the spot where a reddened imprint of your palm started t’ bloom. “That wasn’t very nice, was it? I wish I didn’t have t’ do this, but you need t’ learn some respect.” He furrowed his brows, lettin’ out a breath and pursin’ his plump lips. When his gaze returned t’ yours, he said, “Left or right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You trashed, squirmed, writhed under him, but his legs caged you in, the weight of his body pinned you down. Your voice was no more than a pained whimper, "I didn't meant it! Clyde, you need to believe me, it was a dumb, impulsive decision. I'm sorry for the slap, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut you off, placing a finger over your lips. Clyde’s eyes were huge pools of brown, amber and copper, scanning your face like a predator. "Answer my question, bunny. Left or right?" He squeezed your jaw, causin’ an ache t’ spread over your skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swore you could hear the bones creaking. Hoarse breaths puffed out of you, waiting for the words to form in your throat. Left or right, what did it mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’,” Clyde warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a split second, you made the decision. "Right," you whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, shufflin’ back on the bed, sittin’ up on highs thighs. His hands hooked t’ your knees and spread ‘em just a smidge further. His fingers massaged the inner part of your legs, warmin’ it up with the welcomed heat from his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shiver trembled through you, and your eyes jumped from his hand to his face, that was shrouded by a curtain of hair, his elegant nose pointing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged your hand closer, removed his ring and placed it on your open palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terror screeched in your mind, and your fist closed around the cool metal instinctively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he do that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alarmed eyes shot up to find his gaze, your mouth opening to form a question that never made it out because he brought his hand down, crackling like lightning, right over your cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, you heard the sound. Then, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain radiated from your entrance, burning, burning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>burning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, spreading in pulses to your clit and and gripping your thighs. The cool air of the room only seemed to make it worse, the shock of hot cold hot cold, prolonged the sensations. You clenched with every breath, sending the aftershocks of electricity to somewhere deep and unknown, a place where the hurt melted into pleasure, to your horror you felt the wetness flow out of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look how your pretty cunt is flushed and sore for me." He raked his fingers over your slit, reigniting sparks of pain. "It's OK t’ cry, darlin'. I know it hurts. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>t'. But I think the lesson got through y'. Do y' want me t’ make the pain go away? I can fuck it out of y'." He kissed your thigh, mouthing the words against your skin. A pair of hands slithered up your body, settlin’ behind your neck and pushed it forward tiltin’ your head so you had no choice but t’ look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's insane. How can he even ask me- I'm not going to beg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You set your jaw, not saying a word, staring with glazed over eyes. Tears burned, on the cusp of falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one's judging' y'. It's just the two of us. You can let go. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're the birthday girl and I want t’ make this day special for y’. It will happen anyway, but it'd go much better if y’ give me your blessin’." He shifted his weight so he could nibble on your chin, workin' his way up t’ your cheeks, caressin' your skin with his soft lips. He kissed your forehead, kissed each eyelid, kissed your mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nudged your jaw in the curve between his thumb and index finger, cuppin' your neck with a gentle touch, turnin' your head up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears sparkled in your eyes as you moved your head in minuscule motions; up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, didn't expect y' to agree this soon. Should have taken you t' myself much earlier. Do you like it when I scare you? Because I think you do. You're desperate for me. Maybe your mind isn’t, but your </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. You don’t have to worry, I’ll be gentle, I’m a good southern boy, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to push inside, splittin’ you with his thick cock and true to his word- he was slow. But he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, and you weren’t ready for it, no matter how wet you felt. You used his shoulders as leverage to push yourself away, but the tip of his cock remained inside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, don’t try to get away. Your cunt is breakin’ me in half, don’t tell me you’re not feelin’ it too.” He grunted, followin' your movements while still keepin' his body molded to yours. “God, y’ might just be the end to the Logan Family Curse. Y’ were made for me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckfuckfuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is s’ good it hurts.” He drawled with a strangled voice. Dark spots pulsed in his vision and he threw his head back, feelin' tremors buzz through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped harder one moment, going too fast, too deep, his cock sinking further, its head colliding with your cervix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, darlin’, didn’t mean to go so deep, yet. Shh… shh… you’re fine, I’ve got you, ok? Let me make it up to y’.” He flicked your lower lip with his thumb, wetting his skin with your saliva before dippin' it in your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t y’ go and grab on my hair? Yes, use both of your hands. That's right, hold onto me.” You experimented grasping his strands, pulling at the tips, runnin your fingers up until they settled at the roots of Clyde's thick hair. “Isn’t it nice? To be so close to me?” The bed creaked each time he slammed his hips on you, the weight of his body strainin' your flexibility to its limit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. It would be nice, if he wasn't your stalker, kidnapper, tormentor. In another world you'd have broken up with Ben, and maybe, just maybe you'd have seen Clyde in a different light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, pull on my hair for support. I'm goin' too hard, ain't I, darlin'? Your cunt is so warm, so tight, I can’t help myself." His hands moved to your shoulders pressin' you harder on the mattress, absorbin’ the quakes that his body caused on yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your fingers flexed in his hair when he slammed particularly hard into you. Against your will, a helpless cry steamed out of your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does it feel so good? It shouldn't be this way...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your moans are the sweetest thing I ever heard. There's no need t' hold back. C'mon, keep goin'." He repeated his motions; pushed, pushed, pushed </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his muscular, hard thighs smacking against yours. Clyde was a beast of a man. Tall, strong and thick, his body sculpted and elegant, soft in the right places, like in the slight curve of his stomach, or the spot at his hips where the flesh curved and dipped, overflowing just a smidge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill raked across you, killing your words. Would you ever escape? What happened when he decided to stop giving you the medicine?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sparkle caught your eye, followed by soft clinking sounds. A dog tag dangled from Clyde’s neck, swayin' left 'n' right in a hypnotizin’ rythym. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you lookin' at, darlin'?" His eyes followed your gaze. "Oh. Got these in exchange for two tours on Afghanistan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your mouth slackened in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't- didn't know you were in the army," you whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no, that makes everything harder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was. Special Forces, even. But that's a story for 'nother time. Open your mouth wide for me.” He pulled off the tag from his neck and placed the flat plaque just over the tip of your tongue. “Close it. Now hold this between your teeth… and don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>let go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up his pace, hands pinnin' your arms to the mattress, his weight crushing you. Even it it shouldn’t have, even if it was wrong and even if you didn’t want to, your body quaked with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your teeth clenched around the metal plate, pressing so hard you feared you'd break them. The silver chain rattled, again ‘n’ again, following Clyde's hard and fast pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm feelin' every clench of your tight little cunt. You're as close as I am. Denyin' it won't make it true. Why don't you. Admit. You're. Enjoyin’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He marked each word with a tilt of his hips that bottomed his cock in, in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, deeper than anyone or anything had ever reached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plucked the metal plate from your mouth, hookin’ it ‘round your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me say it," you murmured, averting your eyes. You gripped his hair tight, pulling his head down in your need to hold onto something to brace against the strength of his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it’s scary to admit what we feel, but you can’t run away from it.” He planted kisses on your chest, nippin’ at your collarbones. “Can’t run away from me. You know what you have to do when you cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You set your jaw, pulling him away from you by his thick, dark locks. “I’m not going to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, dippin’ his head to kiss at your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine," he growled at your skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine," he drawled, left hand snappin’ to your clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine. Mine. Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span>" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chanted, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He draped his other hand ‘round your neck, not squeezin’, but restin’ its weight over your throat. "No. No, you're still holdin' on.” Clyde folded himself over y’, leanin’ down to whisper at your ear. “Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>." His hand flexed, enough to surprise you, and tip over your impending orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A drawn out, urgent moan tore itself out of you, your legs shook, hips bucking a due to the overwhelming throbbing of your cunt around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde groaned at the almost painful way you tugged on his hair, smiled at how your eyes were scrunched closed, laughed at the faint whisper of his name on your lips. Now that you had finally come for him, he was free to pound away and reach his climax. He eyed you, pink, swollen, plush lips pressed to your skin. His eyes shone the most striking shade of honey brown amber, full with adoration and possessiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, you're the reason I survived the explosion. It all led up to this… so I could find you. I’m never never never lettin’ y’ go. I can’t wait to cum inside y’." He kneaded your chest, fingers branded into the soft flesh of your breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasepleaseplease, don’t do it. I can’t- we can’t risk a pregnancy, right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The pet name felt fake as soon as it left your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’ don’t have t’ worry ‘bout it. I took care of everythin’ already. I crush your birth control pills every mornin’ over breakfast.” He kissed you, tongue invadin' your mouth before the reality of his words settled in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed a thousand times, mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed in bliss, grunting, growling, groaning your name again again again. His hands sought the sides of your head, caging you between his arms. Clyde let out a languid moan, eyes never leaving yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cum filled you up: hot, creamy and thick. Clyde's cock throbbed, strainin' to pump everything he had, empty everything he had into your slick warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a part of me inside you now. We’re bonded… forever.” He buried his cock deeper as it rejoiced in your warmth. His hips snapped into you still, pushin’ out the last trembles of his climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde hooked his arms behind your thighs, hands splayed over your back and flipped you to straddle him. He looped his arms ‘round your hips, so y’ had no room to squirm away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cream wetness of his cum would have leaked out of y’, if he wasn’t insistin’ to keep his cock warmed up. He folded your body over his, cradlin’ your head to his chest, tucked right under his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep threatened to take you down, your body trembled with tiredness, shock, completely fucked out to do anything else but lie </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With closed eyes you could pretend he was a boyfriend, cuddling with you, his heartbeat slackening you to sleep. You blinked and the lights in your world shut off, gentle silence only broken by the silken whispers of your breathing. Your eyelids dipped, heavy with fatigue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of y’, darlin’. Y’ did so well. You were perfect, for me,” he spoke as he ran his lips over the juncture between your neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s warm breath caressed your face every other minute, your body moldin’ to his with each rise and fall of his chest. He shifted his hips to remain sheathed to the hilt, even as his cock softened, allowin' his cum to dribble out of you in thick rivulets. His hand dipped into the curve of your ass, working the soft flesh between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held you tighter, a lover’s embrace. "I love you so much. I know you don’t see it yet, but someday… you’ll love me too."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Over the Hills and Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Books open your mind, broaden your mind, and strengthen you as nothing else can.”<br/>― William Feather</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>7.4k words, sorry not sorry and thank you for indulging in this shameless plug for my fantasies lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8R7zjJMIfU"> <em> Baby, since I've been loving you </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8R7zjJMIfU"> <em> I'm about to lose, I'm about to lose, lose my worried mind </em> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8R7zjJMIfU"> <em> And just one more, just one more </em> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8R7zjJMIfU"> <em> Since I've been loving you </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8R7zjJMIfU"> <em> I'm gonna lose my worried mind </em> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Your body was warm, sore and damp with sweat as you awakened. The space opposite to your side of the bed was empty and joy filled your heart for a moment, only to be crushed at the sight of Clyde dressing himself.</p><p> </p><p>He put on a black, tight shirt that hugged his shape, showing every dip and curve of his massive body. Next it was a navy blue button up, with the collar opened just enough to show to second shirt underneath. Your eyes tracked his right hand and he closed each button, his thick fingers working with ease. Last came his prosthetic, which he strapped into place, tuggin’ the sleeves of his shirt to sit just right over his forearms.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up on the bed, you pulled the covers up to your chest. You tried so hard to keep your gaze trained to his face as he changed. Nonetheless your eyes trailed down his body every so often. You bit your lip in frustration. It was painful to acknowledge it, and you’d never want to admit it, but he was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Good mornin’ to y’ too, darlin’.” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m gonna bring y’ some breakfast soon and leave you to it. I have to do some fixin’ upstairs, because I got a surprise for you. I reckon you’re goin’ to like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I tell y’ it’s not really a surprise, is it? You’re too curious for your own good, just wait ‘n’ see,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde didn’t wait for your reply. With the untouched tray of food balanced on his forearm, he turned around, walkin’ up the step. For a man of his size he produced almost no noise, except for the small whirr of the door openin’ and closin’ behind him.</p><p> </p><p>You took a deep breath, throwing the covers off of you and standing up. Your neck was stiff, sore and cracking as you rolled it left and right. The bed was a mess, the room was a mess and you walked all over the small space fishing for your clothes. Wearing them restored a bit of your humanity, even it was short lived.</p><p> </p><p>The dog tag was cold, but it felt as if it branded your chest forever with the memory of the previous night. You pictured yourself throwing it away into a pit of fire, watching the metal bubble and deform into a shapeless mass. Instead you turned the plaque around, letting the smooth side face outward so you didn’t have to see his name every time you looked down.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door snapping open brought you back to reality. Clyde carried a dish, a trail of steam formin' behind him while he rushed over to you.</p><p> </p><p>He deposited the paper plate on your lap without another word before rushin' back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck is up with him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You ate the sandwich in silence, pondering about his unusual behavior. He'd never let you have your meals alone before. Each little noise that echoed from upstairs sent a prickle of dread through you. He did leave you untied. You could run. Throw yourself at him and hope you could push through. </p><p> </p><p>The memories of what happened the last time you tried to get away from him flashed in your mind, annihilating any thoughts of an escape. <em> Not the right place, not the right time. </em> You threw your head back, bumping it against the wall. There wasn’t much to do except for waiting.</p><p> </p><p>A demon called Anxiety whispered on your ear about all the things that could be happening outside, the things Clyde planned to do to you. Would you enjoy any of it? Cry for him to stop? Beg for more?</p><p> </p><p>"After your little stunt yesterday I don't wanna leave y' outta my sight for too long. I know you're sorry, but I ain't gonna risk it." He pulled you up, all but draggin’ you to the farthest portion of the basement.</p><p> </p><p>There was you, him and a blank, grey wall. You stood there, arm hooked around his, wondering what was the point of any of it?</p><p> </p><p>"This is somethin’ I made especially for you. So we can be together even while I work. Don’t worry, it's not a thing t’ be used forever, because with time you'll be up there with me yourself. But for now, that will have to do." He flickered his phone on, swiping the screen and pushin' a button.</p><p> </p><p>A slit you hadn't noticed opened, like a gaping wound, revealing a room not much bigger than a closet.</p><p> </p><p>"Take your pants off, you won't be needing them." He flicked the waistband of your jeans.</p><p> </p><p>You shivered under his predatory stare, keeping your eyes glued to the floor as you undressed.</p><p> </p><p>He led you inside. "Now, you're going to kneel there, don’t worry, everything is padded, you won't feel a thing. Put your wrists in the cuffs."</p><p> </p><p>You kneeled at the spot he pointed to, lining your legs on the padded slots on the ground. Then, you brought up your hands to the cuffs that hung from the lateral walls. He crouched and snapped all bonds shut; the ones at your wrists and around your calves. He forced the shackles to verify they stayed in place.</p><p> </p><p>"You're almost all set. I just need to put this into you. Aw, what's the matter? No, don’t squirm away. I want y' to enjoy yourself too while we spend time together upstairs. Shh, it's smaller than I am, bunny, I know y' can take it." His fingers made quick work o your clit, goin’ fast ‘n’ slow until he could see you were strugglin’ to hold a moan. He increased the tempo of his digits and inserted the dildo in one smooth motion.</p><p> </p><p>You hissed at the invasion, your cunt splitting, stretching open around the sudden insertion.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, this one’s a special thing, it vibrates too. Which speed should I choose?" Clyde smiled with a malicious glint behind his eyes. “Would you rather have somethin’ <em> fast </em> or <em> slow </em>, darlin’?” he drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow,” you panted.</p><p> </p><p>Your thighs rubbed together with little friction, slick and smooth due to the wetness that dripped out of your cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“But where’s the fun in that?” He tapped twice at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>You jolted, legs already trembling due to the sheer force of the vibrations. Two minutes in and you struggled to focus on whatever he was about to tell you. A strangled hiss broke out of your mouth. This was going to be a long morning.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde tapped your cheek. "I have some ground rules for you, if I let y' cum, it will be under my orders, alright? You can only do it whenever I say so, no matter how much y' want it. If y' cum without permission, I'll know. There's nothing y' can hide from me. Now, do you understand,  darlin'? You need to say it."</p><p> </p><p>"Y- yes." What other option did you have anyway?</p><p> </p><p>"And the finishin’ touch: open your mouth wide for me. No, no, y' know it has to be wider, don’t try to play clueless with me. Can't have y' makin’ noise in front of the customers." He pushed in a metal ring that kept your mouth splayed open for him, securing your tongue in place, letting drool drip freely. His hands snapped a strap around your head, and the deed was finished.</p><p> </p><p>The bonds didn’t budge an inch even as you trashed around with all your strength. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde paid no mind to it, turnin' you around so you faced the dark closet. He planted both hands over your shoulder blades and pushed you inside. The door slid shut, caging you in the thick darkness. There you were, trapped inside a dark hole in the wall.</p><p> </p><p>His voice sounded muffled and distant from behind you "I'm goin' up to the bar, and you'll join me soon." </p><p> </p><p>You blinked. Didn’t matter much if your eyes were opened or closed. One, two, three, four breaths. How many seconds did one breath last?</p><p> </p><p>How long had you been there?</p><p> </p><p>How many hours? Minutes? Seconds?</p><p> </p><p>Why did that wall seemed closer?</p><p> </p><p>The room jolted and an engine hissed to life, shaking the cramped closet, causing dust to fall from above. You swore you felt the familiar motion of an elevator going up, albeit on a smaller scale.</p><p> </p><p>It stopped with a quake, throwing your body forward. The tight chains that strapped your arms to the wall saved you from falling on your face.</p><p> </p><p>You heard noises; the clink of glasses, soft murmurs of voices, a faint sound of a tv.</p><p> </p><p>A latch slid open, at your head height, flooding the small space with light. You gasped, scrunching your eyes shut and tilting your face to the side, but even so the luminosity burned behind closed eyelids. When the brightness subsidized, you opened your eyes tentatively. You were met with the sight of Clyde’s navel. </p><p> </p><p>He was at the bar, and by the noise of it he wasn’t <em> alone. </em> You heard the faint chatter of voices talking, glasses clinking, a distant sound of a TV. Your brows drew together. <em> Why are people drinking at this hour? </em></p><p> </p><p>You gawked at what you could see of Clyde. His pants remained wrapped around his hips, unzipped yet buttoned up, cock springin’ out right by your face. He slid in, letting the tip graze your tongue. You tasted the salty, pungent flavor of the precum that leaked from him.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde stepped forward, invading your mouth deeper, pushing along your tongue. He stopped when you swallowed around him, just short of tickling your gag reflex. Now that he knew how far he could go, he started thrusting in fast, clipped strokes. </p><p> </p><p>Even though your mouth was stretched to your limits, his dick filled all of the space. You leaned back, but his hips followed through, not lettin’ you neglect a single inch of his length.</p><p> </p><p>He increased the intensity of the vibrations, forcing his cock past the opening to your throat, forcing it to stretch and take all of him. You moaned when the vibrator buzzed on, squirming in your bonds to have some relief from the overpowering stimuli. It was impossible not to gag, to choke around his thick member. You were so close to cumming and yet so close to throw up, come apart over him.</p><p> </p><p>The small chamber filled with wet wet wet, slick, obscene sounds, followed by the faint whirr of the dildo, while Clyde’s cock choked your incoherent moans. First you whimpered with shock, but with each passing minute the incessant buzzing between your thighs, inside your cunt became harder and harder to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and the vibrations reduced to almost nothing, killing your orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Air filled your lungs, you gulped on as much as you could, panting like a dog with its tongue hanging limp. You shifted in place in the hopes of getting more friction, but your legs were  pinned snug to the ground and you couldn't even lift yourself up enough to sink up and down over the toys length. move. A beat. Another. And another. You came down from your high, heart slowing to a peaceful rhythm. The ache between your legs reduced to a manageable shudder.</p><p> </p><p>When you got used to the lull, the calm before the storm, Clyde leaned forward again. He pushed harder, deeper and much, <em> much </em> faster than he had before. At the same time the vibrator sprung to life at full speed, knocking the wind out of you. Your throat convulsed around his cock again and you sputtered to pull back, fighting your gag reflex to keep everything down.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Fish. How’s everythin’ goin’?” Clyde wiped the bar, strainin’ to maintain his voice even. He was in heaven; he had your throat swallowin’ his cock, had you trapped inside the little cupboard he built beneath the bar, had you on your knees, at his mercy. He handed a beer to a patron, snatchin’ the money off and shovin’ it in the till. Fuck if he was short for a few bucks, that was the least of his concerns.</p><p> </p><p>“Things are alright, Clyde. Got a new gig downtown. Remember that tech building that blew up a couple weeks ago? I got a job there. How’s that phone I cracked for ya goin’? Does it still work?” The young man took his hat off, placin’ it on the bartop.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, that was for a side project, no need to babble about it while I’m tendin’ to the customers.” Clyde slammed a glass on the counter. “That stuff y' did is all workin’ fine, thank y’ very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, alright then, forget I ever asked anythin’. Bet it’s one of ya Logan’s crazy plans. I want no trouble my way, I’m a man of God and ya should know that by now,” Fish grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The barman shrugged. “Then y’ should stop askin’ dumb questions.” He scoffed, coughin’ to mask a moan. His cock burned with pleasure, buried in the warmth of your convulsin’ throat. He plucked his phone out of the shelf under the bartop, unlockin’ it with one swipe, lowerin’ the vibrations to a halt when he felt you retch again, felt the wetness that threatened to explode out of your mouth if he kept goin’.</p><p> </p><p>You purred on his cock and he thought he’d come undone right there. He shuffled back all the way until just the tip rested on your glossy tongue. Even so he remained hidden from the view of the customers, no matter what angle. Clyde Logan was a jack of all trades, calculatin’, relentless man with a big heart. He planned this to the smallest detail.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being so close to the outside world, you felt as if you were underwater, a thousand miles away. The voices you listened to morphed into unintelligible sounds that you knew you were supposed to understand, but you couldn't. How could you focus on anything else when you quaked back and forth between Clyde’s imposing cock in your mouth and the dildo that filled you to the brim?</p><p> </p><p>You grasped the free moment to breathe again, lapping at the tip of his dick with each breathless pant, each rise and fall of your chest. Sweat cascaded down your face and you shook your head, making him bob in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He slithered in once more, in one fluid motion before settling as deep as he could. Your eyes watered, throat struggling to cough, each contraction squeezing his cock, sucking the soul out of him. Your thighs clamped down, rippling in tandem with the vibrating dildo.</p><p> </p><p>"I see ya look happier these days. I guess fixin' up the Duck Tape did a number on ya, ain't I right?" Fish drawled. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde smirked. “I’ve been feelin’ chirper after the renovation, yes. It’s amazing what a change to the environment, a new thing here and there can do for a man.”</p><p> </p><p>"All that's missin' is a nice lady for ya. I reckon I could set ya up with some of my pals. I know plenty of sum nice ladies you'd like. Or ya could try your luck on online datin’. I know all about the Tinder’s, yes." He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t start badgerin’ me ‘bout a lady too. You’re startin’ to sound like Mellie. I’m a big boy, I can handle my own affairs, alright? Stop stickin’ your nose on other’s peoples business.” Clyde bit back. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine, forget I even asked! I’ll leave ya to your bottles. Can’t say I didn’t try when ya become like the Bear in the Woods y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Fish? <em> Go on. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothin' crazy, but I just think ya should spice up your life. Meet other people. You did a great job fixin' things on the bar, why not give a shot to the other areas of your life?" He crunched his hat between his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"What if I told y' I have everythin' I could ever want right here?" Clyde gestured to the bar. He tapped his phone's screen, setting the speed to the max.</p><p> </p><p>“If you do, then more power to ya. I’m goin’ my way, it was nice chattin’. ‘Till next time.” Fish put on his hat and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“See y’ later.” Clyde waved and then all but slammed his hands on the bartop, knuckles strainin’ with the force of his grip. He shuffled forward until the tip of his cock grazed the back of your throat.</p><p> </p><p>Just as you were about to unravel, the relentless pressure on your mouth overpowered you. In a flash, guided by your most primal instincts, you twitched back, coughing, sputtering and wheezing. Never you were so glad to breathe, chest expanding to the limit to take in as much air as possible. Once again, the vibrations stopped, shattering your incoming orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>The chains that linked your wrists to the wall kept you upright when all you really wanted was to lie down on the floor and surrender to the exhaustion that threatened to subdue you. How much longer would you have to endure this? Was Clyde edging you or himself? What was worse, being desperate to cum or scared that you would disobey his orders if this kept going for longer?</p><p> </p><p>Clyde removed himself from your mouth altogether, lettin’ your head free to hang down, chin tucked on your chest. Your vision swirled, bloomed in and out of focus, alternating between the brightness that leaked from outside and the darkness that enveloped you from inside the chamber. Your cunt ached with need, pulsing, throbbing around the dildo, so close yet so far away from cumming. The chains whistled, your body trembled with sobs as tears leaked out of the corners of your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>How could you show him you were desperate to cum? </p><p> </p><p>You looked up, watching his cock bob up and down as he shifted his feet. Craning your neck, you caught the tip with your pried open mouth. To your surprise, he stood still and didn't shove inside as he had those other times. You leaned forward, gliding your tongue on the underside of his cock, taking more of him for as long as the bonds allowed you to. With a deep breath, your throat expanded and you impaled it deeper, waiting for him to realize how much you wanted, <em> needed </em> this.</p><p> </p><p>He rutted forward, cock twitching, and started a rythym; three shallow strokes before thrustin' deeper 'n' deeper 'n' deeper.</p><p> </p><p>For the final time you battled your gag reflex, forcing it down, opening your throat and taking all Clyde had to give you. He sheathed his cock so deeply that his jeans pressed hard on your face. Your nose was flush to his body and you took in his scent with every breath. </p><p> </p><p>The dildo whirred faster each time your throat fluttered around his cock, until it reached its maximum speed. You let out a broken whine, the sound vibrating through his length, causin' Clyde to shudder from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>He reached his limit. No more holding back, no more edging, he wanted to cum deep in your throat so you had no choice but to swallow all of it. Someone called on him for a martini. His heart leaped to his throat while he made the drink with a quivering hand. He held out long enough to settle the glass on the bartop, slidin’ it to the customer even as his forearm fluttered with the effort to be gentle with the drink.</p><p> </p><p>A beat.</p><p> </p><p>His cum burst out of his twitching cock, pourin' straight down your throat, so deep you weren't able to taste it. He rocked his hips back and forth, hittin' the sensitive spot that made you retch. His hold on reality slipped away each time you swallowed around him, it felt like you were consuming his soul, sucking him dry of any rational thought. He'd let it, he'd give all of himself to you, become a feral, husk of a man if it meant he could experience this utter bliss once more.</p><p> </p><p>The fabric of your shirt stuck to your body, damp with the drool that cascaded down your chin and chest.</p><p> </p><p>The coil that grew ever tighter inside you snapped. Your core pulsed, squeezing down on the dildo, burying it as far as it would go. The earthquake of your orgasm trembled, seizing your legs, your clit, your lungs. Your whimpered, crying tears of relief, shaking in the aftershocks of your orgasm, soft inner thighs slick with your spend. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde's cock still spasmed on your tongue, leaking out the last drops of his climax. You gulped it all in as you gasped for air. He gently collected himself out of your mouth, shoutin’ at the clients he was goin’ to check somethin’ in the back room.</p><p> </p><p>He raced downstairs, bringin’ the makeshift elevator down with the app on his phone. Throwin’ the door open, he wasted no time in kneelin', undoing your bonds, runnin' his fingers on your shoulders to smooth over some tense knots. Your body was limp, pliant on his hands, too exhausted to remain upright. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde cradled you in his strong arms, nestin' your neck on the crook of his elbow. He carried you to the bed, marveled at how warm and soft your body felt with the afterglow of an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>He tucked you in, wrappin’ the sheets ‘round your somnolent form, placing a light kiss over your lips. For a moment, Clyde dipped his tongue in, tastin' the blend of yours and his flavor.</p><p> </p><p>You were so good, served him so well today. He knew just the way to reward you. His fingers tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and he forced himself not to linger any longer. He braced himself to face the horde of customers that were about to be enraged upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>The Duck Tape would close a little earlier tonight. Orders from the upper management. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</p><p> </p><p>When you opened your eyes you were strapped in a passenger seat, hands joined together over your lap, bound by tight, steel handcuffs. For the first time in ages, you felt wide awake.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde’s forearm muscles rippled with each bump of the car on the road, contracting and relaxing whenever he shifted gears. Clyde's left hand coiled around the wheel, in a relaxed grip. If you were fast, strong and confident enough maybe you could pull that arm away and take the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>"I felt like doin’ somethin’ different today. We'll be spending the night together at my trailer. It's not much, but you'll find it welcomin enough. I reckon you've earned this for behavin’ so well for me earlier."</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… generous, I appreciate it,” you replied, bowing your head.</p><p> </p><p>The earthy smell of leather, dirt and cologne was a welcomed change from the muted and sterile scents of the cellar. You opened the window by a fraction, letting the wind rush inside, carrying some freshness and rain smells. Scooting closer to the door, your palms slid over the handle, eyes trained on Clyde.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze flickered to you for a moment. "Why are y' lookin' at me so funny, darlin'?"</p><p> </p><p>"What- sorry, I just spaced out," you stammered, eyes raking over the gear stick one more time.</p><p> </p><p>"I see what you're starin' at." His eyes narrowed. "I hope you're not thinking of any cauliflower plans. I thought you'd have learned by now not to try things that will get y' in trouble. I won't be so soft if I need to punish y' a second time, darlin'."</p><p> </p><p>"I know.<em> I know </em>. I wasn't looking at anything, you don't need to be worried," you sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Your rash thoughts would do you no good here. Best case scenario, you crashed the car in the middle of nowhere and would be stuck depending on calling 911 which was something you didn't want to deal with. How could you trust the cops? On a good day you didn't. Also being in such a vulnerable position, especially when you were an outsider to Boone County didn’t give you much confidence that they'd help you either. Worst case scenario, you jumped out of a moving car, enough said.</p><p> </p><p>The window’s glass felt cool against your forehead, enticing you to squash your face a little more against it. You stared at the long, winding, road, at the trees that were no more than a blur and wished that something in that gaping darkness came forward to save you.</p><p> </p><p>“These roads are so quiet at this hour. Almost no traffic, it’s just us, the car and the occasional city light y’know. It’s a beautiful sight, the way to my little trailer, I hope to show it to y' properly sum day.”</p><p> </p><p>You hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>It started raining,the water pelted hard against the roof of the car, drowning all other sounds. Lighting flashed here and there, making the raindrops on your window glint like stars. Closing your eyes for a moment, you let the jolts and bumps of the road lull you to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> “We’re home.” Clyde’s voice rose you out of your slumber. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde climbed the stairs, lettin’ you trail one step behind him, amplifying the huge height difference between you. It terrified you how much bigger he was, the way that his hand could wrap around your arm, or how you had to crane your head up just to look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>You looked around. There was you, him, a car and a lot of of green. Not another house or settlement to see the light of day. His back was turned to you and you wondered what it’d feel like to run both hands over it, feel his hard muscles, explore every inch, crawling up to the base of his neck, where you could wrap both hands-</p><p> </p><p>“Come on in, I’ll show y’ ‘round.” He gestured for you to come inside.</p><p> </p><p>Your feet remained planted on the porch. “What are you even trying to do? Drag me to your doll house and play pretend? Force me to love you?” You gnawed on your lip, staring daggers at the floorboards.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde bristled. "Do y' truly think you'll never love me? Am I that repulsive?" He lifted your chin with his knuckles. “Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>You did, face scrunched into a scowl, tears raining down your face. "I just wish you had gone about this in a different manner. You know, I would still have kept visiting you even after I moved away. You could have let me go on with my life, and let things happen at their own time. But you, ruined it, <em> ruined </em> it forever."</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't let y' do that. Because I knew if y' left, you'd be lost forever, we'd never be together again. I know you don't trust me yet, but y' will, with time. I can be the husband,  the partner you always dreamed of, if you let me! Don't you wanna try? Not even for one night?" His knuckles blanched due to how tight he was ballin his hand into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>You laughed, in desperation, in shock at the sincere, honest hurt splattered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde's brows were furrowed together, eyes lookin’ down, lip quivering, puffed breaths rising and fallin’ on his chest. He stared at the floor, nose jutting out elegantly from his face.</p><p> </p><p>His beard tickled your fingers when you reached out to tilt his face up, to stare at his glistening eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Clyde, please don't cry." You sighed, fingers smoothing his hair away from his face. "Let's be together tonight, ok? I want to try, to do <em> this </em>, for you. But I need to know: will you keep me locked away forever in a cellar, living underground? I can’t live like that."</p><p> </p><p>His hands snapped to the sides of your face, cradling your head under his huge palms. "The cellar is a temporary measure, a small step of the plan. Never think for a moment of that room as your home. Your home is here, with me. Even this trailer is not our permanent home, I <em> will </em> buy you a house someday, with everything you can ever wish for in it."</p><p> </p><p>You grinned, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Do you promise?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," he beamed. "C'mon, let's get y' inside, darlin'. It’s cold and I can see y’ shiverin’."</p><p> </p><p>His prosthetic rested at your lower back as he guided you in. </p><p> </p><p>You stole one last glance at the door while it closed with a clank.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde threw his keys on a table, the metal slidin’ almost all the way through, hangin’ right at the edge. He spun you around, so you could see more of the quaint trailer.</p><p> </p><p>"Our bedroom is right over there. The bathroom is at that tiny door to the left. And well, y' can see the kitchen and the livin room." He gestured as he mentioned each area. “Alright, let me guide y’ to the couch. If y' need to use the washroom let me know, and I’ll take y' there.” </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped an arm around your waist, supportin’ you in the three steps it took to reach the grey sofa. Clyde gathered pillows, almost surroundin’ y’ in a fort. When he was satisfied, he stood up, makin’ his way to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna make us some dinner, bunny. Somethin' quick 'n' simple, are bacon &amp; eggs, alright?” He called out to you, pans and pots bangin’ as he plucked them out of the small cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded. “It’s fine by me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have y' ever read the story of Beren and Lúthien?” he asked over the sound of a whisk on a bowl. “It’s a tale written by Tolkien. I stumbled upon it at the library in Monroe. I got arrested for crashing my ol’ car into a convenience store, and spent 90 days locked up. Got plenty of time to do sum readin’ there. Beren saw Lúthien dancin’ under moonlight in a forest, and fell in love with her, right then and there. He stood in the shadows wishin’ to be close enough to touch her, but she ran away, mistakin’ him for a wild animal. He longed for her, to be with her forever. One summer day she danced on a green hill and sang, awakenin’ Beren from his slumber. They met, and when she looked at him for the first time she reciprocated his love. The moment y' walked into the bar, I knew, I just <em> knew </em>y' were my Lúthien. And I promised myself I’d do anythin’ to have y’ by my side. I know I probably wasn't what y were expecting. But I'm here, and I'm loyal and you'll never find anyone more devoted than me.”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothin’ else, focusin’ on finishin’ the dinner and soon he set the table, fixin’ you a plate, helpin’ you out from the couch to the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have the book here? They way you describe it makes it sound magical. I’d love to read it,” you said between mouthfuls of the food.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled a full, toothy grin that made him look homely. “I do. I’ll grab it for y’ when we finish eatin’.” Clyde poured another servin’ of bacon, fishin’ out the most burned, charred bits out of the plate.</p><p> </p><p>You rested your chin on your palm, smooching your cheek, watching him as he ate. The harsh amber tube lightning glinted in his fork every time he brought it to his mouth. You fists clenched each time he put the cutlery down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Darlin’ you look so cute with that grumpy face,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>You tore your gaze from his plate to his eyes. “Do I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. I- you’re different today. It seems almost as if you’re enjoyin’ bein’ here with me.” His eyes bore into yours.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. It’s good to have some fresh air, a change of scenery. And I think you are more relaxed here too. Well, I just want to say thank you for giving me this opportunity.” You gestured to the food on the table, plastering a smile on your face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bunny, you have no idea how my big heart leaps when listenin’ to these beautiful words. That’s all I ever wanted.” The forked clanked against the plate after he dropped it, hand now free to squeeze yours.</p><p> </p><p>His skin felt warm, and softer than you thought it would be, as you covered his big hand with yours. You squeezed it back and pulled away, leaving him free to finish his meal.</p><p> </p><p>He ate in silence, lookin’ at you every other minute. Your eyes roamed, taking in the details of the trailer: a little corner table, with his keys and a vase; the kitchen drawers coated in white, flaky paint, chained with a padlock; a diorama occupying most of the low coffee table, that looked eerily similar to the basement you had come from.</p><p> </p><p>You snapped out of your own bubble when Clyde stood, gathering the dishes and placing them in the sink. The sound of a tap running filled the room and soon all plates, pots and cutlery soaked in warm water.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to you, slidin’ a hand across your shoulder. In two steps he walked ‘round the chair you sat on, crouchin’ to be at eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it's best if we get ready to bed. Today was long and I'm sure we could use some rest. But now I have to strap y’ in.” He huffed, furrowin' his brows, lips shiftin’ into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really have to do that?” you whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help but be confused when you’re so hot ‘n’ cold with me. You’re in a completely different mood than the one y’ had yesterday. While I enjoy this, trust me, I <em> do </em>, I also have t’ be careful.” He shifted closer, adjustin’ the dog tag that hung from your neck, so that the plaque faced outward.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t want to sleep on the couch. Not that I don’t like it, I can see it’s new, and beautiful and that you put a lot of effort on picking it out for me. But I’d rather sleep on a bed. You know I move around a lot and you don’t want me to fall to the floor, right?” You blinked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I know you won't fall."</p><p> </p><p>"How can you call it 'our bed' and not let us sleep together?" you drawled, knowing he was yours; hook, line and sinker.</p><p> </p><p>That shattered his resolve. He couldn't think of a proper rebuttal. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be the death of me, bunny." Clyde grinned, and you knew you got what you wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He helped you to your feet, leading you through the trailer, stepping to the side so you could enter the bedroom first.</p><p> </p><p>The bed was set low, almost at floor level, with a wide, rectangular window right behind it. Each side of the mattress had a bedside table; the one to the left had a small stack of books and a lamp, while the other had nothing. A small dresser was propped against the front wall, and a neat pile of shirts sat on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde stopped at the doorway, restin’ a forearm on the wall. "I’m sorry I don’t have a full wardrobe of things for y’ to wear.” He licked his lips. “I've been meaning to get y' some clothes, but I didn’t have the time yet. But I’ll be goin’ over to the mall next week and hope that someday I can take y’ with me, it’ll be much better that way. Would y’ like to change into somethin’ more comfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be great. Well, what will I wear?” You wrapped your arms around yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“I got just the right thing for y’.” He walked to the dresser, combing through the shirts before plucking away the one he was lookin' for.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde draped it over your body so you could have an idea of how it'd fit. "So what do y' think, darlin'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bob Seger, huh? I love it," you said. "Can you help me put it on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me tell y' somethin': what about I take out these cuffs and then y' just do it yourself? Would y' like that?" His eyes roamed up and down your figure.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that’d be kind Clyde," you looked up at him, offering a contained smile.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, stepping in front of you, key in hand, unclipping the restraints away. They dropped to the floor while he was more worried about massagin' your sore wrists. His palms kneaded the tender skin with a feather touch you thought wasn't possible for someone so enormous. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for it. I was worried you'd try to run away. I can never let that happen. I'd be the maddest man in the planet, I mean, who'd like to lose the love of their life?" Clyde took two steps back, lettin' your wrists hang at your sides.</p><p> </p><p>You took it as your cue to undress, throwing your shirt over your head, unbuckling your belt, unzipping your pants, all while trying to ignore Clyde’s unwavering gaze on your form. The hallway was empty and you knew you could cross it in 10 steps. His shirt covered you well enough, the fit was comfortable, exactly the way you liked it. It smelled fresh; of laundry soap and <em> him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Darlin’. </em>Y’ look stunnin’.  Maybe I’ll keep y’ wearing these shirts forever,” he bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be so mean. You <em> wouldn’t </em>dare.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna bet I would?”</p><p> </p><p>All your bravery evaporated when you neared the king sized bed. You sat on it, on the corner, touching as little as you could get away with. </p><p> </p><p>He stalked to the left side of the room, peelin’ off his polo shirt and jeans. Clyde turned his back to you, reachin’ into a high shelf, shuffling through a small array of books.</p><p> </p><p>You shifted your gaze to the empty hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go, it’s old, you need to be careful with the spine, but it should do the trick.” He held the book for you to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I put it over that bedside table? Looks like no one is using it." You pointed to the one at your right.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I bought that specially for you, go on, it's all yours."</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at the sweetness of his actions. The book dropped with a small thud on the drawer, just near enough—in arm's reach—in case you couldn't sleep and wanted to do some reading. The mattress wobbled when Clyde climbed on the bed, circlin’ his arms ‘round your waist and pullin’ you closer. You threw one thigh over his body, moving until you were on top of him, nested over the apex of his thighs. Even through his underwear you could feel the hard outline of his cock springing to life, pressing against your navel.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doin?" he asked, positionin’ his hands at your waist. His head was tilted to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to thank you. For having me here tonight. I'd love to spend more time here, and I think I know the way of proving it to you." </p><p> </p><p>“Let me help y’ up. So you feel like ridin’ your cowboy tonight? I like where this evenin’ is goin’.” He lifted you up so he could tug his underwear down, freein’ his stiff member.</p><p> </p><p>You slid your panties off, wrapping your hand around his cock so you could guide it into your warmth. Time slowed down as you sank down, inch by inch, no rush at all, gasping at how <em> full </em> he made you feel. Your thighs finally rested on top of his and you snapped your hands to his broad chest to balance yourself as you rocked up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“God, yes, yes, go faster. Bounce on my fuckin’ cock.” He plucked your arms away from his chest. “No touching’. Put your arms behind your back. Use your thighs… just like that.” His hand circled over your forearms, joining them together, pinning them to your lower back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, so close. I’m goin’ to cum inside you again. Good Lord, you’re so tight, grippin’ my cock so well, what did I do to deserve this? I promise I'll make you cum too, but I… <em> fuck </em>… I need to fill y' up.” He turned his head back, brows furrowed, sharp, long, elegant nose pointin’ up. </p><p> </p><p>His hands grabbed your hips, pressin gently on the soft skin there, just enough to push you back and forth over his cock, grind you against him, in slow, languid motions. Clyde's pubic hair felt wonderful over your cunt, adding a more than welcomed friction.</p><p> </p><p>You bit on your lip hard, to the point of pain, you needed some spike of sensation to clear up your mind from the budding pleasure. The time to cum wasn't now. Still each stab of his cock inside you, split you open in the most delicious manner. Especially since he wasn't bottoming out, he was takin’ his time, goin slow, slow, <em> slow </em>, keepin’ you stretched all the way. You gasped in synchrony with him, cursing when he tilted his hips. The new angle allowed him to hit a different spot, and you moaned as your body bounced like a ragdoll on his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>His cries lilted higher, raspier. “That’s it, I can’t hold on any longer, darlin’. I’m cumming… and you’re gonna take all of me, yes you are,” he grunted, fucking up into you with slackened thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands slid across the headboard and tightened around the hard, dried out cover of the volume.</p><p> </p><p>His mind slipped into the veil of orgasmic bliss, his movements falterin' just a little, his reflexes incapacitated for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>That’s when you striked, bringing up the book and smashing it to the side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned in pain, surprise, <em> shock </em> but this time, you seized your chance, hitting, hitting, <em> hitting </em>, until his head jolted to the side, a rivulet of blood running down his right brow. Clyde hissed, liftin’ a hand to try and stop the bleeding. But it burned, so, so much and blood pooled into his eye, he had no way of seein’ anythin’ properly.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash you scrambled out of bed and dashed to the small corner table where you had seen him put the car keys earlier. You dropped them, once, twice, three times out of your trembling hands. Still, you <em> got </em> them and rushed outside, barefoot, stepping on stone, twig, mud, feeling the stabs of pain on the soles of your feet, yet nothing would stop you for a second to get to your freedom.</p><p> </p><p>You threw yourself over the car door, shoving the key in the lock and yanking it open, almost falling on your back with the frantic effort. The engine came to life with a rumble, you looked on the rear view mirror, watching as a shape moved inside the trailer, shrouded by the curtains. Your feet slammed on the gas, wheels spinning fast fast fast, throwing mud everywhere, jolting the vehicle forward and out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>The car weaved in and out of the trees and what appeared to be a dirt road, you just hoped, just needed to get into the interstate and you would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>It all would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Tears streamed down your eyes as you sped down the highway. The moon, the wind and the stars kept you company while you guided your fate over the hills and far away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> Made up my mind to break you this time,  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> Won't be so fine, it's my turn to cry.  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> Do what you want, I won't take the brunt.  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> It's fadin' away, can't feel you anymore.  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> Don't care what you say 'cause I'm goin' away to stay,  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> Gonna make you pay for that great big hole in my heart.  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> People talkin' all around,  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> Watch out woman, no longer  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> Is the joke gonna be on my heart.  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> You been bad to me woman,  </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cvEVivHVsU"> <em> But it's coming back home to you. </em> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I love hearing your thots</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Storm Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life... finds a way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took longer than you expected, but you got the fresh start you craved so much. New job, new apartment in a new city, but old memories lingered, dragging you back to a time you longed to escape from. Selling Clyde’s car to a <em> ‘ </em>reputable’ scrapyard was the first step to kickstart your new era.</p><p> </p><p>Your social life was as exciting as tumbleweed rolling down a desert; the only thing you had going on other than work were your Brazilian jiu-jitsu classes. They gave you a escape valve for your frustrations, helping you become stronger, more attuned to your body’s needs and enhanced your reflexes as well.</p><p> </p><p>Months flew by and slowly you let a couple acquaintances from the gym closer to your heart. Maybe you couldn’t call them close friends yet, but they were people who unknowingly helped more than you or they could have imagined.</p><p> </p><p>The fabric of your shirt scratched the wall as you tiptoed inside your apartment, keeping your back covered. The upper, middle and bottom bolts locked in place with a hiss and a click. The small keypad beeped to indicate a basic input/output check of the security system.</p><p> </p><p>Walking inside your room, you rushed to close the blinds on the expansive windows, only then soothing the thrumming beating of your heart; allowing you to hide away from the external world. You were trapped in the conundrum of wanting an open space with a view when in reality you never kept the curtains open for more than a few minutes at a time. Even if there was no one outside, even if you were six floors up, you still felt eyes on you when the blinds remained open for too long.</p><p> </p><p>An orange halo bloomed on the gaps between the curtains as the sun still set outside. In your best case scenario, you’d lie down to sleep, savouring the 8 hours of nothingness that bridged each new day. But it was too early for that, even if you tried you’d spend hours tossing and turning.</p><p> </p><p>Even worse, some nights your sleep was disturbed by echoes of a not so distant time that haunted you whenever you remembered it had <em> actually </em> happened.</p><p> </p><p>Your dreams alternated between two peaks: soft, pastel fantasies where you slept on the arms of a loved one, only to open your eyes and see <em> his </em> face staring back at you, with the sweetest smile and the prettiest bed hair; frantic, blurred visions where you ran in the woods, ran from something you could never see, blinking only to find yourself tumbling down, sky and ground swirling in a vortex stopping for a second for you to stand and look at the pool of blood that surrounded you.</p><p> </p><p>Nowhere was safe, you felt prying eyes everywhere, even inside your head. Especially inside your head. A voice judged you all day long, deeming this or that attitude too paranoid or careless, nothing you did seemed to please it. You wondered when, <em> if </em>, it would ever feel like you were doing something right. People said to give time to time, but no one said how much.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t sit around and wait for it to happen, so you dove into your routine: go to work, to defense classes, go home, repeat.</p><p> </p><p>Here and there you dared to venture out with some acquaintances and showcase to the world how much you enjoyed yourself, send a selfie to your parents to keep them at bay. You’d always come home exhausted of pretending, not that you didn’t care about those people, you did. However, the act of lifting yourself, your voice, your spirits drained you enough that all you wanted to do was crawl into your bed and wait for the next day.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was small, and in fact referring it to all of it as your room was more than appropriate as all sections shared the same 4 walls, each area assigned to a different corner. Why waste your money with so much space that you wouldn’t bother to care about? </p><p> </p><p>Throwing your bag on top of the nightstand, you opened the small drawer below it and grabbed your notebook. Your pants came off next, discarded in a heap on your hardwood floors.</p><p> </p><p>You perched your laptop on top of your legs, pinning it between your knees and your torso. The heat of the battery burned your skin a little and the rectangular slots of the cooling vents left an array of dents on the soft flesh of your thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Typing with one hand slowed you down, but you couldn't help but plant the other between your legs, rubbing your clit through your clothes. Your fingers slid with ease over the smooth fabric, heightening the sparks of pleasure you inflicted on yourself. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments you had three tabs open, pupils blown out at the images that flashed across the screen. The lights danced on your face; first blue and pastel purple like the credits that rolled in, then changing to warmer tones once the actors showed up on the scene.</p><p> </p><p>That video wasn't doing anything for you. Boring. Mechanical. Unpassionate. </p><p> </p><p>You tried the other tab. Too fake. There was no way they were enjoying <em> that </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the third one would be the charm? You looked at the images, biting your lip, attracted to the way the actor moved, how he rolled his hips in a relentless rhythm as he fucked the actress. Still, you lacked the arousal you expected whenever you watched porn. You glanced over the screen again, not finding the actor to be that hot anymore.</p><p> </p><p>His hair was shorter, he was slimmer and his nose wasn’t quite the right shape. Plus, he didn't have a prosthetic left forearm.</p><p> </p><p>The laptop snapped shut and you tossed it aside, groaning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t need porn… I have my imagination. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You sat up on the bed, throwing your shirt off, pulling your underwear down. The cold hair hit your skin, raising the little hairs all over your body.</p><p> </p><p>Turning sideways, you snapped your hand to your navel, nesting it between your inner thighs; your fingers resumed their motions, clenching and releasing. You brought your knees up closer to your chest, changing the angle until it heightened just so the small flares of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Your free hand drifted up your body, bringing a small trail of warmth in its path. It settled on your breast, working the soft flesh under your palms, grazing your nipple for an instant.You chewed on your lip, furrowing your eyebrows when you increased the pace of your hands.</p><p> </p><p>By now you no longer felt the chill of the air; instead your body was so warm it almost burned and that only encouraged you to keep going. Each flick of your nipple produced a subsequent clench on your cunt, feeding a coil inside you that grew more sensitive by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing your thighs together, you slid one finger inside; the digit sunk in at once, each knuckle disappearing into you.The strange position strained your wrists, twisting them in an uncomfortable angle, which was just the perfect alignment to reach as deep as you could. Only then, you pulled out bit by bit, while you pinched your nipples to the point of discomfort and beyond.</p><p> </p><p>Clenching around nothing was more agonizing than you thought. No, no, you didn’t want to be empty, you wanted something inside you, tearing you apart until you thought of nothing else, until you felt nothing, until you became nothing. On the second time you inserted two fingers that slithered in with ease, as your thighs had become slick with the arousal that seeped out of you, leaking into the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>The new rhythm was neither slow nor gentle, you plunged your fingers as far as they would go, adding a third one to keep the momentum going. You wished your hand was larger, that your wrist was thicker, bigger like <em> his </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, you closed your eyes, pinning the covers between your teeth to muffle the desperate, filthy noises that tore out of you. The sheets ruffled when you turned on your stomach, trapping your arm under your body, hips moving in the same flow as your hand, pressing down on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Images flashed behind your lids: a concrete wall encasing you, hands carding through your hair, fisting at the roots before pushing your harder on the bed, the presence of a larger body on top of yours.</p><p> </p><p>The box spring bed creaked, shaking back and forth due to the frenzied motions of your writhing form.</p><p> </p><p>You shoved your face harder on top of the pillows, until all you heard was the thrum of blood rushing through your head. Your cunt fluttered around the three fingers that plummeted in and out of you, walls spasming faster with each new wave of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>The dam was about to burst, the tree was about to fall, but something was missing to make you cum.</p><p> </p><p>Your clouded mind, lizard brain that wanted nothing more than to climax thought and acted on an urge that you realized was wrong as soon as you vocalized it.</p><p> </p><p>"Clyde," you whispered, afraid he'd listen somehow. "ClydeClydeClyde…"</p><p> </p><p>An overpowering orgasm crashed upon you like a wave, the coil releasing and then pulsing with such strength that you shuffled your hips to dull some of the sensations.</p><p> </p><p>Each clench of your cunt squeezed your fingers harder, pulling them deeper within you. </p><p> </p><p>You lifted your head out of the bed, gasping for air. Pleasure still sparked in your body, like a breeze that rushes by the back of your neck, sending shivers through your spine. The room was silent except for your ragged breaths that softened with each passing second.</p><p> </p><p>The weight of what you done sunk down like an anchor, silent and unstoppable, yanking your heart to your stomach when you realized what happened.</p><p> </p><p>If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?</p><p> </p><p>If you call your kidnapper’s name when you orgasm, does it make a sound?</p><p> </p><p>If you cry alone in the sanctuary of your room, does it make a sound?</p><p> </p><p>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</p><p> </p><p>Sweat dripped down your hairline, running through your face. Your once white shirt stuck to your body, littered with near transparent damp patches near your chest, stomach and armpits.</p><p> </p><p>“A party next week?” You untied the knot on your belt, looping it around your hand. “What’s the occasion?” It was a relief to open up your outfit, and you welcomed the cool air that soothed your warm skin.</p><p> </p><p> “My birthday. Should have probably led with that,” she laughed, wiping the sweat from her brow. Amy tugged her kimono loose, throwing the purple belt over her shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’d love to go, Amy. This is your first time mentioning it, right? I don’t remember you talking about it in terms of a date before.” You turned the corner, entering the locker room, separating for a moment while you gathered your gym bags.</p><p> </p><p>With an exhausted sigh you sat down on the bench, blotting your face, neck and shoulders with a small towel. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I don’t like making a big deal out of it and implying people need to keep tabs on it or get me gifts.” Amy leaned against the wall of lockers, with a towel hanging around her neck. “All I like to do is have booze and my friends nearby. That leaves the Sunday for me to have a hungover brunch with my family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s fair enough. But now that I know the date, don’t expect me to forget. Where will your party be?” A buzzing sound came from your duffel bag. You stopped to check your phone for a moment. Furrowing your eyebrows, you stared at the unknown number that flashed on the screen. <em> Probably some spam call. </em>The phone fell back with a </p><p> </p><p>“My house, don’t worry, there will be nothing underground. I noticed how miserable you were at the party at Paul’s place. Anyway I usually do keep thinks contained to my backyard because people tend to riot and mess things up when they’re drunk and I don’t need any of that inside my place.” She folded the outer coat of the kimono, placing it inside her bag.</p><p> </p><p>A pang of shamed surged through you at the memory of Paul’s party. The guy lived in a cramped, dark basement that reminded you too much of other places for you to actually enjoy the event. You held off for as long as possible, but after a couple hours you made an excuse to leave; that night you slept on the roof of your building, under the stars, because the mere thought of being trapped by four walls sent you in a spiral of panic.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't want to sour the mood on his birthday, but you’re right, I wasn’t having a great time. I have my reasons and I’m not getting into much detail… I <em> hate </em> underground spaces. It’s fine if it’s in a big, spacious building, but I want nothing to do with a cramped cellar in someone’s house. I can always appreciate a good outside party.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy nodded, flashing an understanding smile. “That’s alright, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. My home is at ground level, you’ll get to hangout in my backyard, with lots of trees, open space and my dog. I have some people I’d love to introduce you to.”</p><p> </p><p>You folded your arms.“Don’t tell me it’s your mysterious friend that you think is the most perfect match for me? Like two peas in a pod?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll have to disappoint you. Yes, it’s him. We met a couple months ago at a brewing convention. Great guy, gentle giant, shy, has no idea of how pretty he is, to be honest. I think you’d be a perfect match! Plus, in worst case scenario you can just hook up, you know? He’s <em> hot </em>, big, a slab of fuckable redwood. I know he’ll charm you right up with that drawl of his.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with this obsession to set me up with someone? Am I not enough? Also, your friend’s going to be exceptional to impress me. I’ve been through some shit to say the least and I’m just as jaded as you’d expect.” You squared your shoulders, clenching your jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“You are, of course you are! But I think he could bring joy and companionship to you. I don’t think he’d complete you, because there’s nothing you’re missing, but I do think he’d add to your life and I just want to see my friends happy. Just give him a chance? Meet him at my house and then make your decision.” She propped a foot up on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. Fine, Amy, I'll do it. Just because it's <em> you </em> who's asking."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to regret it," she said with conviction lacing her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “If you end up hating him with your guts I’ll get you a new kimono? You’re probably passing your belt exam anyway so you’d get a gift one way or the other.”</p><p> </p><p>An idea popped into your head. “I’ll take you up on that if you let me buy a birthday present for you. It’s the fair thing to do and you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. We have a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you on Saturday,” you sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye. Don’t beat yourself up, you’re going to love him! He’s got that southern charm, he’s a hard working, jack of all trades, a business owner who’s not afraid to show up and deliver.” Amy made her way out of the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got my attention and my curiosity. I’m looking forward to see if he’ll live up to all of that. Guess I’ll know this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around, offering you a smug smile. “You better bet you will.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, she left and you walked to the showers ready to let the scorching water wash away the soreness of today’s class.</p><p> </p><p>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</p><p> </p><p>You cursed your past-self’s decision to come to the party all the way through from your apartment to your car. Leaves crunched under your boots as you made your sluggish trek to your vehicle. The wind rustled loud and cold, bringing in the first whispers of winter. A whirlwind of red, yellow, orange and all colors in between swirled around you before dispersing on top of your windshield.</p><p> </p><p>With your forearm you wiped away most of the leaves, plucking them from the nooks and slots they had slithered in. An yellow post-it among a hundred patches of color is an easy thing to miss, and so the paper fell to the curb, forgotten and unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>The car door slammed shut and you clicked the seatbelt on, eyes scanning the world beyond the windows. You started the engine, hesitating for one second to look at the gleaming necklace that hung from the rearview mirror. It swayed without a set path, catching the light on different angles. The pads of your fingers warmed up with the residual heat from the sun as you swept a thumb over the tag, missing no ridge or dent. By now you had memorized the texture of it, how could you not, when the name of its owner was branded in your mind?</p><p> </p><p>Clyde Logan.</p><p> </p><p>No day passed by without a thought of him, no matter how fleeting. You reminded of him whenever a room turned too dark, whenever you had to climb down a staircase somewhere below ground level, whenever you closed your eyes for too long.</p><p> </p><p>Where was he? Had he given up on you? Or was he about to knock at your door?</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing was the worst part. He lived rent free in your head, rearing his presence whenever you got too comfortable in your new, sewn together life. You panicked each time a strange number called, or you came across a tall, long haired man on the street. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever you left behind in West Virginia resembled the doubt one has if they left the stove on: either they didn’t and worried themselves sick for nothing, or they did and would come home to a burning disaster.</p><p> </p><p>It terrified you not knowing for sure which outcome was true, both co-existing at the same time, leaving you in a perpetual switch of fleeting moments of relaxation and a mostly constant state of dread. Your hands tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles popping out due to the sheer force of your grip.</p><p> </p><p>You started the car before you changed your mind, replaying the directions you had memorized from Google Maps. It was old-fashioned, but you liked not having to rely on your phone to guide you 100% of the way. Plus it was a welcome distraction to the agonizing noise that seemed to drone on your head all the time.</p><p> </p><p>The engine whirred to life; silent and efficient, your foot was about to step on the gas pedal, but you stopped mid-movement. You shuffled on the driver’s seat, extending your right arm to tug at the glove compartment, eager to check its contents. Frantic fingers pawed at the alcove, until you felt something soft. Fabric. You clutched at the garment, pulling it out.</p><p> </p><p>What once was a deep grey had now faded to a lighter tone, full of white spots of lint that speckled its surface like stars. The print cracked in a few spots, but it was almost as good as new. You smelled the shirt, nesting your nose between its folds and feeling the scent of soap, fabric softener and the faint traces of pinewood. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes fluttered shut while you savoured the smell that brought in so many memories. It settled in your lungs, like the sweetest smoke, and you held your breath in to prolong the moment, before it faded away into another memory. If you focused hard enough you could almost imagine he wasn't next to you, with his big body folded around yours, holding you tight in his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fabric crumpled beneath your fingers as you pulled it away from your face. You waited for a few heartbeats before opening your eyes again. With reluctance you shoved the shirt back in the glove compartment, snapping it shut with a thud before you did another stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed, steeling yourself and clearing your mind to focus on the task of driving. The steering wheel served as your crutch, your anchor to help you remain grounded and present. This time your foot stepped on the gas, letting you pull out from your parking spot and join the other cars on the frantic flow of traffic.</p><p> </p><p>With the push of a button the car’s windows opened, allowing the wind to flow inside, drowning the intrusive thoughts that brewed on your mind, the anxiety that chewed on your spine. It also brought in the smell of decomposing leaves, fallen apples, fresh rain and other earthy notes that you couldn’t identify.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of a long, empty road made you smile and you fought the urge to speed away into the horizon with no destination in mind. Ever since you came back driving has been one of your favourite things to do when you wanted to clear your head. It filled you with the same rush of adrenaline you experienced on the day you ran away from Clyde; each passing traffic light and road sign increased the tempo of your heart until it hyped you up into thinking you could conquer the world.</p><p> </p><p>Too bad that never lasted for more than a few moments because your treacherous brain would remind you of what you had been true, like a never ending nightmare that you could never truly wake up from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit, almost missed my exit. So much for focusing on the drive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You closed up the windows, replacing the rushing sound with the oppressive silence that could be broken at any moment by the turmoil that you mind produced whenever it got quiet. Scanning the dashboard, you turned the radio on, hoping that the sound of whatever was on your playlist proved itself an welcome distraction.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The truth was, there was a void, an unresolved matter that grew inside you, spreading like poison, like a vine, something that wouldn’t be killed by anything but fire. You had to make your decision, either reach out for help, move on and reclaim control of your life or kill the monster under your bed.</p><p> </p><p>You stopped at a red light and took a moment to gaze at the neighbourhood you were in. The brick, brown, grey colored buildings had been replaced with houses, parks and little mom-and-pop restaurants. A man crossed the road, causing you to do a double-take. Dread twisted in your gut, your hands were cold and clammy, sticking to the steering wheel.<br/><br/><br/>The stranger reached the other side, turning in your direction. He was just a man with the right size and build, but he wasn’t your Clyde.</p><p>A loud, blaring sound of a horn hauled you out of your stupor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, I’m holding up traffic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the rearview mirror, you weren’t surprised to see the angry scowl of the driver behind your car. You speed off, rushing before the light turned red again and you put yourself on the risk of being victim to a freak road rage incident.</p><p> </p><p>At least you weren’t that far from Amy’s house.</p><p> </p><p>This party… maybe it’d be good for you. It was such such a normal, mundane thing, to attend a party at your friends house. You could glue yourself together and get out of your head for an afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</p><p> </p><p>The street was as pretty as the prettiest American suburb. Cookie cutter houses in HOA accepted colors with sculpted front yards and cream fences extended for endless rows.</p><p> </p><p>If you didn't knew any better you would thought you had stumbled upon the Matrix. You checked, double checked, triple checked the house number, before parking your car in one of the free spots.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of it, you were careful not to disturb the small crate of beer you carried in your arms.</p><p> </p><p>You had texted to let Amy know that you were there, but knowing her, you assumed her phone was tossed somewhere while she entertained her guests. Ringing the doorbell didn't produce any results, so you walked around the house, following the murmur of people talking.</p><p> </p><p>The smoke from a grill rose in blue-grey streams that disappeared as they dispersed through the sky. You passed through some bushes with sharp, dry branches that peeked through the dead foliage.</p><p> </p><p>A side door opened at your left. Someone shouted your name. A body collided with yours, hugging you tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy you came! Welcome to my house. You arrived just in the right time. There's plenty of food still and nobody's obnoxiously drunk. I see you’re carrying <em> something </em>." Amy said, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good for me, then. Thank you again for inviting me.” You offered a small smile. “Your birthday gift is on my car and we can pick it up later, like you asked. All I got here are a couple bottles of your favourite beer, I figured you’d enjoy it!”</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed your shoulders. “Oh, you’re so kind! Come on, follow me to the kitchen so we can put these away.”</p><p> </p><p>Amy led you through the small glass door she had exited from, led you right inside her bright, open, well furnished kitchen where both of you were the only ones present.</p><p> </p><p>Positioning the crate over the counter, you asked: “Where’s everyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they’re at the backyard, probably by the grill. I sort of banished most people out of my kitchen, because my parties tend to end up in a bit of a mess and I don’t need any of that near my pots and pans.” She walked around the kitchen aisle, opened a drawer and rummaged through its contents until she found the bottle opener she was looking for. “Can I crack open a cold one for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, thanks. I drove all the way here, so…”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the bottle with a pop and flicked the cap away into the trash. “No worries, but next time you can sleep over if you want, so you can drink as well and don’t have to worry about getting home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the offer, I’ll keep it in mind,” you lied. No money in the world would make you touch a drop of alcohol. Not after what happened last time you got hammered drunk. You had to admit the tone of Amy’s voice and her excitement reminded you of a rambunctious child. In an effort to change the subject, you looked around the room, taking in the colors, furniture and little knick knacks. “I loved your house, Amy. It suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please! I do spend a lot of time tweaking things around so it looks like the dream houses I used to build in The Sims, you know?” She gulped a few sips of the beer, plopping the bottle on the counter with a hollow bang.</p><p> </p><p>You scoffed. “Why that doesn’t surprise me? That’s so you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you a tour later. Now, we have more pressing matters to tend to,” she said between sips. Her eyes roamed every now and then to the commotion on the backyard, scanning the small group for any reckless behaviour that might hurt her garden--especially her brand new cabbages. </p><p> </p><p>“We? Pressing matters? I see where this is going.” You leaned your forearms on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We. Remember our deal?” Amy swirled a finger around the neck of the bottle, wiping the condensation away.</p><p> </p><p>A drop of dread pooled at your stomach when you remembered what you had agreed to. “How could I forget?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, <em> I know </em>, I’d never let you forget. You’re probably tired of hearing about him already. My mysterious friend, the one I’ve been telling you about all this time. He’s not much of a social media person like you, but he likes to party once in a while. He’s from out of the state, but luckily for us he had to take a trip here this week. I thought you’d have a lot in common, considering that you lived in the same area. West Virginia, right? Maybe you have met before!” She waved her hands around.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on just because we lived in the same area doesn't mean we've met. West Virginia is pretty big.” You fought the urge to scoff, reminding yourself that she did mean well and was excited at the prospect of two of her friends dating. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I agree, <em> but </em> he’s from Boone County! I bet my house that you’ve met before.” She turned to the backyard, waving someone inside. “Clyde, this is my friend I’ve been gushing about for ages. Hope you’re happy to finally meet her.”</p><p> </p><p>A shadow entered the room. It had the form of a tall man, with shoulder length hair, moles that littered his faces like stars and sharp eyes that could burn through one's soul.</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes focused on you; they had the color of deep amber, blown out pupils and a fury that swirled beneath its surface.</p><p> </p><p>A chill crawled down your spine, extending its tendrils to your heart and lungs, suffocating those. Your eyes widened, refusing to capture and process what was in front of you. A pit opened in your stomach and you wished it would swallow everything, the whole universe, as long as it took you out of here.</p><p> </p><p>Of all the things you had imagined you would say or do in the event that you faced Clyde again, you choose the meeker option: nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm more than happy to meet this lady that y' talked 'bout so much. Thank y’ for settin’ us up, you’re an angel on Earth, Amy. Now, can I get sum alone time with this beautiful woman I have t’ impress?”</p><p> </p><p>Your voice was useless, tucked away in the corner. All your instincts screamed at you to run right this second but no limb responded to your commands. Even worse, they seemed to weight like lead and feel as solid as water. You feared that even if you tried to move, you'd end up a heap on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll leave you to it now, but I want to know all the details when you're done!” Amy laughed, abandoning you as she left to join the other people in her backyard.</p><p> </p><p>He stalked over to you and each step froze your blood even further. Terror struck you, and you tried to move, oh stars, how you <em> tried </em> to move but you remained frozen in place like a statue.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde stepped close enough that he cast a shadow over you. He leaned down, gaze paralyzing you as he descended to be on eye-level with you. “Hello, darlin’. Did y’ miss me?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fortunate Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People always said Clyde had a talent for working with his hands. You discover it for yourself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, it's been a while. I've spent the past 20 days or so writing this over and over. I had many ideas that I ended up spoiling some of those on Tumblr and a couple of Discord servers, but after a lot of thought I changed my mind like 3 times and came up with the ending that I thought it was true to the story. Hope you enjoyed the ride :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” The edges of the kitchen counter hurt your palms as you held onto them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde moved closer, fingers tuggin’ at the edge of the collar of your shirt. “I never stopped lookin'. This was bound to happen, sooner or later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wrapped a hand around his large thumb, pullin' him away from you. “That doesn’t answer my question. How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have your old phone. Even before y' changed your password a couple emails slipped by and I got a peek at your new neighbourhood, or at least the apartments y' were considerin'. After that, it was all a waitin' game. I’m sorry, but y' never had a chance, darlin’. You lost before it even started. But that doesn’t matter anymore. I’m here now, I’m takin' y' away.” His tone was flat, calm, he said with the same lightness as if he were tellin’ you he’d take you out on a date, when instead he’d drag you away from the quiet life you had built for yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words plummeted you, each one hurtin' harder than the previous, panic grew exponentially when you realized that whatever slice of control you had earned was nothin' but an illusion. All this time he had peered through a keyhole, waitin' for the right moment to strike and whisk you away, trapped in his arms. ‘No one’s ever really gone’, words you had heard long ago, that were never truer than as in this moment that seemed to stretch on forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unfamiliar layout of Amy’s kitchen played a cruel joke on you as you shuffled backwards in the same direction you came from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” you choked out, puffin' air through your flared nostrils. “It won’t happen again. This ends today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you that confident?” Clyde seemed to be unfazed by your words, humorin' you, but never believin' for a second you would be able to get away from him a second time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment you had no answer, although you had the faint memory of unconsciously shakin' your head as an answer. Peekin' at the window behind him you felt sickness lurch in your stomach when you realized no one watched, no one noticed what was happenin' and no one would come to help you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight…” he counted down, savourin' how your eyes widened at the realization, at how you scrambled to run, not botherin' to look back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ran, trippin' on the way out, slammin' into the bushes, the patch of thorny roses, no doubt givin' Amy’s neighbours a good story to tell. The car door opened with a click; you could almost cry with joy while you threw your body inside, lockin' the seat belt in one go and speedin' your way out of there. A high pitched, incessant noise rang in your ear. Each mirror reflected a broken piece of the neighbourhood, a piece of the sky, a white glare where the sun shined on it, obscurin' the view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gorgeous suburban houses blended into a blurred mass of white walls, walls that guided you to an end of a tunnel where you weren’t sure you’d come out of. You cursed when you looked at the speedometer, watchin' as your car pushed past the speed limit; there was no turnin' back now. Each green sign that indicated the proximity of the highway brought a fleetin' gush of relief to your heart. You gawked at all the mirrors, dread simmerin' in your gut along with the fear of seein' his vehicle right behind you. Just one more intersection and you’d cross the threshold in the blank mesh of roads between your city and the next town over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as you wheeled through the last portion of the crossroad, a vehicle cut you off from the left, but you swerved in time, runnin' through the pale yellow grass until you were able to turn right into an unknown highway. Clyde’s car tailed you from the left, tryin' to force you out of the asphalt and into unseen ground hidden by tall, withered vegetation. You slammed the gas pedal, testin' the limits of your car and your driving. He followed suit, the reflection of his approachin' car growin' on your rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s vehicled coasted dangerously closed to yours, tryin' to bait you into crashing, but you slammed on the brakes, hopin' to throw him off course. For an instant you thought you had won, he missed his chance and would crash into the dense wall of trees, but he turned at the last second and crashed into you instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steel collided with steel and the laws of physics did the rest; your car spun around its own axis, crumplin' in several paces as the ground won the fight against the vehicle. Up, down, it no longer made sense, no longer made a difference which was which. You closed your eyes to protect them from the shards of glass, still feelin' their bite as they pierced your skin, small but sharp, tiny fireworks of pain on the back of your mind. All you hoped for was to come out of this car alive, that the last spin would be the last, that it would land upright and give you a chance--no matter how futile--to escape. The airbag kept you pinned to your seat, clockin' your jaw like the punch of a boxer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The universe smiled at you that moment; one final twist and the car landed as it should, stopped by the tall, dead edge of the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your ears buzzed with an annoyin' ringing, but you paid no mind to it as you scrambled to leave the mangled mess that was your car. The driver’s door was destroyed beyond recognition, so you wormed your way out through the passenger’s side. At the last minute you remembered small knife you kept on the glove compartment, and you flicked it open, pluckin' the blade out of the semi-destroyed nook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His car remained on the side of the highway, driver’s door open, but there was no one inside. An ominous sight. You let dread fuel as you ran inside the woods, hopin' to buy enough time to lose him and walk far enough to run into someone. The knife was your sole anchor to reality, with each frantic breath you clutched your hand tighter around the hilt, until you were sure your muscles would be locked into that position forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first you swore to yourself you’d remember where you had come from, but by now you were far to deep to recall which way was out. Lookin' behind you every other minute didn’t help, specially when every sound seemed to be footsteps crushin' leaves. Rain cascaded harder from above, sullyin' the wet wet wet earth under your feet. There was no way to know if you were about to step on solid ground or sink your leg into a hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A vortex of water droplets swirled around you as you whipped your head in search of a clearin' between the dense trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crows flew across the dead sky, piercin' the grey landscape like arrows.  They croaked, sound reachin' you in waves; they dashed away, disappearin' into the distance until their wings were no more than slits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint whisper of your name hooked your attention. Some called out to you again and somehow their voice cut through the peltin' downpour. "There’s nowhere for y' to run. I’m faster, stronger and I will get y' when y' tire yourself out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold rain poured down as intense as ever, joinin' the tears that streamed down your shell shocked eyes. Each of Clyde’s tentative steps added to the weight and tension on your shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he loomed closer, you whirled around and lunged at him, bracin' yourself for the collision, grapplin' at his waist to brin'  him down. He fell to the ground like a cut-down tree, gruntin' due to force of the impact on his heavy body. Before Clyde had the chance to regain his footing, you wrestled him, knowin' now was the chance to use your switchblade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He writhed in your grasp, the hold wasn’t goin' to keep him much longer, even if you applied your whole body into it. The blade slid out of your pocket, firm in your tremblin' fingers. This scene had played in your head a thousand times, in each scenario you’d have a plan, you would do the quick, deadly and efficient moves. But in reality all you thought of was to stab in the first place you could get a good aim for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bull wouldn’t be as strong as he was. Each tickin' second chipped away at your chance of freedom. Now or never, you thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I HATE YOU!” The knife made a silent but mortal path towards his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freed his hand from your lock right on time, fingers encasin' your fist, divertin' the trajectory. The blade inched closer to his face instead; when you pulled your hand in an attempt to free it from his grasp, you slashed him open from forehead to neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love y’,” he cried out through the stream of crimson that cascaded down his features, stained his skin, ran like water and brought nothin' but pain to both of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde was the one with a oozing, gaping, burnin' wound but you bled out as much as him from the inside, all intent to kill and cause harm dissipating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The adrenaline and tension that fueled your muscles ebbed away. Your hand relaxed, droppin' the knife somewhere no one would remember, lost forever to the sepia cover of dry leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He untangled himself from the mesh of limbs and stood. Instead of runnin' you remained in place, paralyzed, dazed and confused, starin' up at him from where you sat on the ground. His eyes never left yours either, his face shone, coated in blood, expression undecipherable. A hand coasted across your shoulder, grippin' the back of your shirt and pullin' you up in the same manner a cat would carry its kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow you managed to stand on tremblin' legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Treadin' forward, he guided you through the forest, for each of his steps you shuffled back, relyin' on him to not let you fall down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped without warnin' and you stumbled, back hittin' rough, hard bark of a massive tree rooted behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whimper? A cry? A shout that never had the chance to form bubbled in your throat; all you could do was stay still, pinned between the wood and his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde took a moment to look at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d give all the money in the world to know what went through his mind, get a glimpse of his thoughts, but you were no Jedi and you would never know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released your shirt, fingers ghostin' on your skin before wrappin' around your neck, trappin' your voice and your breath. Then he ran his right hand across his face, pickin' up the blood from his wound. Clyde’s palm faltered as it edged into your direction; he couldn’t decide where to go first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The metal of his prosthetic whirred for a second while he tightened his hold on your throat. He made up his mind, runnin' his bloodied fingers over your quiverin' mouth, tuggin' your lower lip, insertin' his thumb inside the nook of warm, wet membrane, tintin' your teeth red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I’m not mad at you. I’m proud of y' darlin’, y' fought so hard.” He moved his flesh hand to rest upon your chest, palm splayed over the area in which he could sense the fleetin' pulse of your heart. “But y' don’t need to fight anymore. It’s over now. You’ve marked me as yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “I didn’t want for this to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Clyde plucked your hand from where it rested, clenched by your side, tuggin' two of your fingers to glide across the length of his wound. More blood poured out and a strin' of thick fluid connected you like a thread when he pulled your hand away, steerin' it over to your lips. “Open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver flowed through you, caused by the deep rin' of his voice, the way he ran a tongue over his plump lips, the manner in which he stared at you as if  he could see somethin' that everyone else missed. Maybe he did, whatever he saw had drawn him to you, filled him with the wretched desire to have you as his partner, by his side, even if he needed to break you in the process. A man who had no fear of the law, of death, of pain should be regarded with caution. You didn’t know anymore what limits, what principles, what honor code he lived by, if he had any, you no longer trusted him to preserve your body; you opened your mouth, tradin' your dignity for a temporary safety.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His blood was warm, metallic, a foreign taste that made you gag, throat constrictin' around his thick digits, takin' them in even farther inside your mouth. A strong hand crushed your neck, your airway; each drawn out, pained and desperate gasped for air had you simultaneously lickin' and lickin' his fingers, lappin' up the remainin' blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’ don’t need to cry. We can be together now. Forever. Nothin' will stop us. I wish I didn’t have to do this, but y' understand why I have to. I know y' do,” he mused to himself rather than to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as your mind finished processin' his sentence he brought down his knuckles, knockin' you out with a blunt blow to the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’. What a blessin' it is to see y' awake. You did a number in me back there, I was startin' to get scared y' were takin' too long to come back to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde came slowly into focus, the blobs in your vision turned into sharp shapes, though they were not in the right direction. You sat up on the bed, tryin' not to pass out at the way everythin' swirled around the edges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you understand I don’t want-” your voice rang pleasant as nails on a chalkboard; broken, hoarse and sore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He help up a finger to your lips, silencin' you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’ can say y' don’t want this, scream to the rooftops, say it a thousand times and it won’t make it true or destroy this love that I know it’s meant to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re delusional.” Each word tore its way out of your throat like a parasitic alien, clawin' its way out and destroyin' everythin' on its path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considered you for a moment. “I’ll admit I was foolish before. I underestimated the fear you had of divin' deep into our relationship. Won’t make that mistake twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trappin' me... forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not forever, but enough time until you start to appreciate me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t happen. I will run away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if y' do, we’re hours away from any type of human settlement. There’s no telephone signal around here, we barely have water and electricity as of now. The best you’d be able to do is starve in the woods. Weather’s ‘bout to get colder and y' got no clothes on. I’m not that worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You can’t do this! You can’t! NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m goin' to be off for a couple days because I gotta solve some things that might be a pickle in the future. Can’t have anyone else tryin' to break us apart, y’ do enough of that by yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone will come for me,” you whispered in an unsure tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Wouldn’t get your hopes up. You’re goin' to stay here. Yes, right here in this cabin. There’s no basement, but don’t be fooled, this is escape proof as it gets. I’ll be back as soon as I can. It’s killin' me to be away from y’ even for a second, but I can’t afford havin' anythin' that might cause trouble for us.” He cupped your face, pinchin' your cheek as your features twisted in disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I get back, I hope y' can give me a warmer welcome and appreciate all the work I’ve been doin' to create a life for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you’re goin' to talk to me? Alright, darlin’, suit yourself, I’m goin' out.” He stalked to the door, puttin' on a jacket. “You might want to consider that if I don’t ever return you’ll waste away, trapped in this cabin. Supplies can only last so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business. You don’t wanna appreciate me? Fine, doesn’t mean I have to suffer through your ingratitude. I’ll return in a’couple days, let’s see if y' can show a little more appreciation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hard slam of the door was the last sound you heard for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was true to his word, returnin' every couple days, treatin' you like a dog nobody wanted. In the beginnin' you thought this was good for you, but after a few rounds of it you started to lose your sanity with no human interaction, beyond his warnings for when he’d be out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were you really about to do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Clyde!” The shrill volume of your voice surprised you. “Stay, stay here with me. Don’t leave me alone again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a show of stoppin' at the doorway, not acknowledgin' that he had heard you. Again you thought he’d leave you alone, but he turned around, scrutinizin' you with his stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I trust you?” He shoved the keys back into the pocket of his jacket before removin' the garment and drapin' it over a chair. “You lied to me every chance y' had. I’m not even sure why I took y' back. Maybe I wanted to see you, to confirm it wasn’t all a dream. You’re goin' to have to try harder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starin' at him was out of question, so you took to lookin' at the floorboards instead. “Please, stay, Clyde. This place frightens me. The woods, the unknown sounds I hear at night. I can’t sleep and I’m tired. Will you be with me tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. If y’ behave. Y’ go ‘bout doin’ anythin’ I don’t like and I’ll leave right away. Got it?” His hand shot up to your jaw, tiltin’ your head so you could look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, you struggled to swallow another clump in your throat; each beat of your pulse throbbed under his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A kiss for good luck and fortune?” He let go of you, bringin’ his knuckles up to your lips. “I missed this so much; y' have no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The coldness of the rin' stung when you first placed a timid kiss to its metal surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you. I can’t reckon y' had any idea of what I have been through. Can y' imagine tryin' to love someone and havin' them betray and hurt y' every step of the way? Even still, y' can’t tame your heart, so y' have no choice but to keep comin' back? You don’t know what it feels like, and y' never will because I won’t stop lovin' y' until we’re six feet under. But that doesn’t mean I forgave you.” His knees cracked down on the hardwood floors as he knelt by the bed. The grip he inflicted on your hips would leave your skin with bruises on the next day, but he needed to hold you tight, to prove to himself you were actually there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clyde, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No more talkin' for tonight. Unless I tell y' to. If y' truly regret what y' did, you’ll stay there and take it.” His hands squeezed your thighs near your knees, crushin’ the skin under his palm while he pried your legs open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your first instinct was to close your legs, but his grip was too strong, you might as well be tied up to the bed, he budged no inch. Clyde trailed his right hand up the soft skin of your thigh, as if he could count each goosebump, each scar, each stretch mark. He ran his fingers across your pubic bone, palmin' his way up to your ribcage. Little by little he pressed forward, forcin' you to lie on your back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the drill by now, darlin’. Left or right?” His voice echoed closer, breath reachin' your warm cunt. “I can’t make that choice for you, it wouldn’t be proper. The decision is yours, and y' got to accept whatever comes with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” you breathed with a waverin' voice. He once asked you the same question and now you gave him the same answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming, he pinched the squishy flesh of your inner thighs, watchin' as the skin changed color under the pads of his fingers.  “I see what was missin' now. I thought I had given y' everythin' I had, showed y' all the ways I can worship your body… there’s somethin' I missed. After tonight, nothin' will be the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde licked a stripe from your openin' to your clit, suckin’ it between his plump lips. “This is different from the last time.” He moved to shove his long tongue inside and your whole body tensed with the effort to stop yourself from cryin' out. “You’re a lot more pliant. You missed me too, didn’t you?”  he drawled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” you rasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see the conflict in you. It’s tearin' y' apart. You either want this, or y' don’t. This time I’m goin' to need your answer before I keep going. I need your commitment, your resolve, one last and final promise.” Now he circled one finger at your entrance, dippin’ in just enough to tease you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do it. I don’t want this.” You crumpled the bedsheets under your palms, twitchin' from side to side in response to Clyde’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now that’s quite interestin’, darlin’.  I reckon that y' need me as much as I need you. Difference bein' I’m honest about it.” He pressed sloppy kisses all around your navel, moanin’ as if he tasted a five-star meal. He released his hold on your thighs, bringin’ up his right hand closer and closer to your soaked cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All your muscles tensed, rememberin' the time he slapped you, how it hurt yet at the same time aroused you in a way you never thought possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, “Shh, it’s alright, darlin’. I’m not goin' to slap this gorgeous cunt right now. Let’s start with somethin' easier.” Clyde patted your thighs in a gesture he thought would comfort you. It didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you ever stop?” you pleaded, cranin' your neck to stare up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never get enough of your smell, of your taste.” He spit on your clit, spreadin' the wetness with the pads of his fingers, before lappin' up at your founds, lickin' every crevice he could reach. “You will look at me. Focus on what’s in front of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You propped yourself up on your elbows, gettin' a good view of him; the way his spine curved towards you, how the lower portion of his face glinted with your wetness, how his belt and jeans were halfway undone, erection peekin’ through the openin’ in the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are y' scared? You know I’m not goin' to hurt you. Maybe you’ve lost your touch? Forgot what it’s like to sleep with me? Guess I have double the motivation to do my job right. Cum on my tongue? Don’t say anything. There’s no point in askin' for permission.” He tapped your nipple, flickin' it with his index finger. “I can decipher every flutter of your desperate pussy with my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a strin' of curses, writhin' under his suffocatin' grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No amount of whinin' will be able to change my mind this time, bunny. Be nice and stop squirming. I know you’re close, you’re almost cummin’ for me.” He kept at it, sucking, licking, shovin' his tongue inside and tormentin' you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied with the result, he removed his mouth with a pop, grazin’ your clit with his teeth on the way out. He rose to his feet, slidin' his pants and underwear down this hard, muscular thighs, but otherwise remainin' dressed while you wore nothing. His fingers dug into your shoulders and pulled you to the center of the bed. He crawled on top of you, trappin' you under his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not lettin' y' cum. Shh… don’t cry now. Doesn’t mean I won’t let y' cum later, if you’re good to me.” He pinched your nipples, crushin’ the peaks under his thumb, tuggin’ on them as he waited for equally pained and aroused spasms to run through your body. “Yes, that’s what you’re goin' to do from now on, be fuckin' good to me because you’re on thin ice. And y' know what good girls do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They take. Everythin’. They’re. Given.” He did not give you a warning, yet he plunged four big fingers straight into your unexpectin' cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, I can’t take it! Slow down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Your words mean nothin' to me anymore, but your actions do, darlin’. Right now is not about you, it’s about your willingness to work on our relationship. Why don't y' want to cum? Is because y' don’t want to admit that I’m right?” He pierced through your bubble of personal space, barin' his teeth, growlin' at the shell of your ear. “Do y' want me to stop?” Clyde emphasized each word with a curl of his long fingers, pressin' up against your upper walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smell intoxicated you while you clung to him, wrappin' an arm around the column of his neck, while your other hand snaked through his hair, grippin' at the strands on the back of his head. The warmth and slight saltiness of his glistenin' skin tingled on your tongue as you tried to muffle your whimpers on the surface between his neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large, cold hand reached out to push your head harder against his body, keepin' you pinned there as he picked up the pace.  He murmured words of praise and encouragement, tellin' how well you were doin' for him, takin' four of his fingers, sufferin' through his unyieldin' pace. He told you how useless it was to resist the wants of your body, it was okay to cum for him, it was okay to let go, let him take care of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still stubborn as ever, you shook your head, eyelashes tickin' his skin, spreadin' the tears that dripped out of your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darlin’, y' are headstrong as a horse.” Clyde sighed and then smiled at your desperate hiccups when he flicked your clit harder with his thumb. He plucked your head apart from his body, swallowin' your moans with a suffocatin' kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done he let you go, palmin' your face with his prosthetic, fingers splayed across your features like a spider. He pushed your head further in the pillow, slidin' his palm downward until he pried your mouth open, holdin' you by pinchin' your chin and tongue between his fingers. Drool cascaded down your chin, pantin' sounds distorted by the unnatural pose of your jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde swept his thumb one last time over your clit, trailin' the digit down until it tethered at the edge of your stretched out cunt. He twisted his wrist, splittin' your further around his giant hand and then inserted his thumb at your entrance, massagin' and pinchin' at the borders. A strin' of hopeless cries vibrated through his robotic arm; he removed his fingers out of your mouth, silencin' you by coverin' the lower half of your face beneath his palm. He dragged the bridge of his nose across your face, trailin' down your cheekbones, stoppin' when he reached your ear, plantin' a few soft kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how much y' love me. Do y' love when I make y' cum, no matter if it’s with my tongue, my fingers or my cock? Do y' love havin' your body trapped beneath mine, pliant to my wishes? Do y' love my hand that’s about to split y' open? Look down, my thumb’s buried almost all the way in,” he whispered, voice rumblin' deep, comin' from so close that you thought he was inside your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hushed your whines, twistin' his wrist as slow as he could, mesmerized by how your cunt stretched and gaped around his enormous hand, lips splittin' open like petals. You hissed all the way through, brain fryin' into overdrive as each new position sent a different set of stimuli to your overwhelmed nerves. Clyde experimented tuggin' his hand back; he almost came too soon at the sound of the desperate, languid moan that left your mouth. At the same time your hands snapped to the wrap around the thickness of his forearm, in an attempt to stop him. He smiled at the gesture, pattin' your cheek with his prosthetic. Then, he pressed the cold, metallic palm to your mouth, mufflin’ your strained breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, hold onto my forearm. I'm goin' to start moving…" He groaned, reelin' at the faint pain on his wrist because of the pressure that your cunt gave as it swallowed his appendage deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every nerve below your waist sparked alive, on fire, fizzlin' with a mix of pain and pleasure that made you see spots in your vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh...shh… it’s goin' to be alright, I’ve got y' ok? You’re doin' so well for me, takin' all of my fist inside you. I don’t think anyone has ever been this deep in this perfect cunt, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer he knew already. “No one will ever touch y' the way I do, not because I’d fuckin' destroy ‘em, but because I know you’ll want no one else after I’m done with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever you tried to say came out as a garbled mess that rushed by the gaps of his prosthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde uncovered your mouth, creepin' his hand down your body; stoppin' to palm your sternum, fingers cascadin' down your stomach, archin' off of the surface of your skin until they wrapped around his cock at last. He guided his member to the area where your bodies joined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I can fit my cock inside too?” His eyes were pools of burnin' amber, flickerin' with the desire to push you beyond your capabilities. “Can y’ imagine, darlin’? How full you’d be? Stuffed with my fat cock and my big hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tidal wave of fear crashed through you from head to toe. Every time you thought you had reached the end of the line, the limit of what he could come up to inflict upon you, Clyde devised a way to surprise you again, keepin' on the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped to look at you, cardin' his fingers through your hair, honeyed eyes scannin' your face, lingerin' in the tremblin' form of your mouth. The lump in your throat hurt all the way down even after you swallowed it, this was your worst nightmare come true again. Despite the warmth of the cabin, a chill still enveloped you, raisin' goosebumps on your skin, hardenin' your nipples into stiff peaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intensity of his stare might as well have been lasers shootin' out of his eyes, and you melted under it, withered away until you couldn’t meet his gaze any longer. The hand in your hair tightened and you twitched, raisin' your hesitant gaze back to him. He ran a thumb over your dry lips, frownin' at the discovery. Tiltin' his head, he leaned closer to you, pinnin' your body between his legs, cagin' you to the bed with the near crushin' pressure of his weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were like water to a dehydrated soil, they were warm and soft and wet, plungin' into the corners of your mouth with the eagerness of a needy man. The metallic fingers of his prosthetic clasped on the column of your neck, keepin' your face pinned to the same position. He then planted more kisses, trailin' them to your chin and jaw; his beard scratched you in a way that was more than skin-deep, a way that buzzed through your spine, up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde grunted, sound rumblin' deep and ringin' straight into your core. Maybe scrunchin' your eyes shut would help you to ignore every fiber that was on fire, but of course it wouldn’t. To be fair, you held out as long as you could, swallowin' each moan that threatened to pour out of your throat. But he was relentless, attackin' your neck with kisses, nibbles and bites, tuggin' the skin between his teeth, then placin' chaste kisses as you writhed, overstimulated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you moaned, he pushed his tongue in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your protests were swallowed by the neediness of his kiss, his tongue darted to explore your mouth, his cheeks hollowed out as he threw himself into the act. Dark, long strands of hair tickled your face, causin' Clyde to smile into the kiss as you tried to yelp. The mattress and its springs creaked under his weight when he shifted on the bed, pressin' his hips into yours, crushin' his steel-hard cock between your bodies. He moved his hand to claw around your shoulder, sinkin' you deeper into his bed. Pullin' away, he turned his gaze down where his wrist disappeared into your heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His abandoned cock glistened wet and sticky with precum, bobbin' by your inner thigh. He hooked his free hand under your knees, modellin' your legs to where he wanted them; wide open, splayed around his hips. The new angle allowed him to reach deeper, pumpin' his forearm in ‘n’ out of you in a downward direction, the scandalous act producin' wet, sloppy sounds of your speared open cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, right there, right there,  you’re so close, darlin’. You’re crushin' my hand… allow me to return the favor.” Clyde pistoned his wrist faster, all muscles in his arm tense and taut, sweat glidin' down his brow due to the exertion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist bludgeoned your insides in a hurried, hard and unstoppable cycle, milkin' you for all that you had. Your desperate, gapin' cunt convulsed around his hand, spasmin' fast as a shutter, almost trespassin' the threshold of the point of no return where you’d come, gush all over Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second you thought he could read your mind, but the truth was he could read your body; he knew you were close, knew he had to pick up the pace so that your orgasm could wash across you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metallic taste of blood seeped into your tongue; you bit your lip hard--too hard--in an failed attempt to take your mind somewhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some moments no matter how small can be etched forever into a person’s memory. For you, it happened when he started twistin' his wrist. The last thread of resistance you had within you pulverized, openin' the gates to your climax. Right then and there you knew you were a goner. Your eyes shot open, wide and feral, findin' Clyde’s stare already fixed upon you, eyein' you with hunger. He growled, taunted you, asked if you were goin' to cum so soon, cum while your clit was left abandoned and forgotten, cum while he destroyed the last thread of resistance within you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No words could escape you but cries of pleasure, of a person who’s floating, almost reachin' the peak of bliss, ready to let go and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist slid out, accompanied by a wet squelch. The orgasm that was about to crash dissolved, sendin' tremors throughout you; your sore cunt clenched, squeezed and fluttered around nothin' in a painful way. Cold pearls of sweat shined on your face, runnin' down your forehead, cheeks, a few drops fell into your pantin' mouth. Your head lolled limp on your shoulder, half-lidded eyes starin' at a vacant spot on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde hooked a thumb under your chin, tiltin' your head up towards the tractor beam of his gaze. He regarded you for a moment, eyes dark and indecipherable, before bringin' his middle and rin' fingers to your lips, puttin' the slightest pressure on it, waitin' for you to open them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sting of a slap cut through the silence of the room when he smacked your inner thigh with his left hand, fingers diggin' and indentin' the warmin' area on your soft flesh. Your surprised gasp was all the help he needed to plunge his fingers into your mouth, runnin' them across the length of your tongue. He tamed each convulsion of that your throat produced around the invasion, pumpin' his hand the same way he had done on your cunt, rejoicin' on the growin' stream of drool that pooled in your mouth and began to dribble out on your chin and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arched, thick strin' of saliva connected your mouth to his hand when he pulled it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, sorry. Were y' about to cum, darlin’? Did I interrupt anything?” He wiped off the bloody patches of skin where you had bitten your lip, swipin' a thumb over those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-,” you clenched your jaw, “No. You didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ain’t right.” He cupped your face, squeezin’ your cheeks and adoptin' a tone that one would use for a dog. “I think I did. Y’ were just ‘bout to cum for me and I ruined it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration stirred inside you, condensatin' into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do y' still want to cum?” he cooed, shakin' your head up and down with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you whined, unwillin' to admit the truth to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I shove my fingers in, what do y' think I’ll find? A dry cunt? Not that I’d have a problem with that, but we both know you’ve been leakin' on my sheets the whole night. Are y' sure y' want to lie to me? After all you’ve done?” He held your chin between his thumb and index finger, tiltin' your head up in a tender gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lie to you.” A quiverin' limp was only the first outward sign of your frayed nerves; Clyde always had a way to keep you guessin' if he was goin' to be nice and lovin' or if he was goin' to destroy your mind and soul with his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, “How can I be sure y' are serious? I reckon y’ could change your mind at any moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t lie to you anymore. I promise. You’re right, I’m wet and I want to cum.” The shameful admission piled up along with the all the other moments that one day would keep you up at night while you tried to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I’m convinced, darlin’,” he drawled, eyes scannin' in search of the small flicker of panic in your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to make me cum. Please? I want you to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think y' mean it. Saddle up, doll.” He guided your wrists over his head so they could wrap ‘round his neck and hold tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warnin' he twisted his fingers in, optin' for shallow and rapid turns as he split you open once more. Clyde tilted his head to rest it upon yours, forehead to forehead, nose to nose and a never endin' glimpse into his brown eyes. He whispered sweet platitudes, ensnarin' you with his deep voice, delicate and gentle words that contrasted with the jackhammerin' rhythm of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To you that was impossible, but the second time overwhelmed you far faster than the first; 30 seconds in and you struggled not to sob with each motion that rocked your whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shushed you, nibbled and moaned at the shell of your ear, told you he’d take care of everything, told you to relax and hold onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were not sure how you heard that at all, your mind split open in layers that made you believe you were havin' an out of body experience; the beginnin' and the end right in your core, your warmth that burned so hot you wondered if you were actually meltin' into a puddle. Any rational line of thought had long been reduced to broken sentences and fragments of images. Hot. Hot. Wet. Good. Need need need. A flash of his face, nose turned down as he gazed at your tired body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A symphony of huffs and pants and gasps rang in the cottage, Clyde had taken to palmin' his cock with his free hand, crushin' his thick, hard and red shaft. He alternated between slackin' his jaw--huffin' and poutin' --and snarling, growlin' things you didn’t understand as his feral eyes analyzed you. He changed the direction of his thrusts, anglin' them up, makin' a slight protrusion on the softness of your stomach on every peak of his fisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it, fuck fuck fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was soft, yet strong as a rope between your fingers; you pulled hard, forcin' his head to tilt upwards. With a groan he snatched his hand from inside of you, along with a powerful gush of liquid that soaked his hips and stomach. His laughter rang sweetly, praisin' you and shovin' his pulsin' cock inside in one swift motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first orgasm still quaked within you but the second built up just as fast. Your cunt was warm, sore, and soaked; Clyde’s hand shone with your wetness alone all the way up to his wrist. He splayed it over your sternum, lockin' you to the bed while throwin' your calves over his shoulders and hookin' his left hand around your thighs, alignin' them parallel to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars shined in the brightest spots of your vision, blurrin' everythin' in the same rhythm of Clyde’s remorseless thrusts. His orgasm tethered closer just as fast as yours, he no longer sounded human but a growlin' animal that snarled terrifyin' and lovin' things alike to you. His hip snapped into you so hard that the whole part of the back of your thighs throbbed with a dull ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands remained anchored around his neck, bound together by an unknown urge to hold onto somethin' and feel embraced, protected, closer to him. You took the chance to hoist closer, pullin' yourself up to bury your face in the crook of his neck, silencin' your moans by nibblin' and kissin' his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, it’s too much, but you’ve been doin' so well for me. And you’re goin' to give me on last orgasm, won’t you?” A beat of  faux silence rang. No one spoke, but the sounds of his hips snappin' into yours were clear as water. “Look at me. Look at what you’ve done. I wear this scar with pride. I know I don’t ask much of you, but when we’re alone like this I want y' to do as you’re told. You can do this for me, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distorted cry echoed from you and he took it as an agreement. “Yes, y' fuckin’ will, you’re cummin' for me now.” He crushed you by leanin' his weight into the hand that rested on your sternum, picked up his pace and spilled himself into your destroyed cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned in pure bliss at the sensation of his cum fillin’ you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are y' sorry for abandonin' me?” He hissed, face twisted into a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You finally understood what you put him through, he showed it to you, made you comprehend how much he needed you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SLAP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half of your face stung, pain that prickled  like TV static on your hot skin. In an instant you snapped your gaze back to him, tryin' to see him through the tears, show him how sorry you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are y' sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SLAP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do y' love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do. I do. I do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde fell onto you with a huff, brought by the force of your downward pull on his neck and anchorin' his body to yours while you clutched him for dear life and sobbed, releasin' your pent up anguish and fear; beggin' him for forgiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last orgasm spoke in your name, suckin' the soul out of him as your cunt squeezed him, tight tight tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reassured you everythin' would be alright as he molded your body away from his, big hands touchin' you as if you could break at any moment. “Easy… easy, darlin’,” he murmured, rollin' your body sideways and nuzzlin' his head atop of yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum dripped out of you, wrappin' around the back of your inner thighs, coatin' your skin like a glaze. It ran down in little rivulets, wet, sticky and warm, dryin' down with each passin' second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soreness seized your limbs, piece by piece each of your muscles relaxed, too drained to do anythin' else. The more you shuffled on the bed, the more his cum spread through your thighs. No position was comfortable enough for you; there was no point in tryin' anyway, why waste the energy you didn't have in somethin' so futile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arm drew soothin' circles on your calves, ticklin' the sensitive skin on the back of your knees. In no time he fell asleep himself; his breathin' slowed down to a calm rhythm and soon he snored, movin' his arm to circle your waist and keep you glued to his body. Clyde’s warm breath tickled your face and slowly lulled you to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright blindin' orange lights burned behind your closed eyelids. It took awhile to blink them away and for the memories of your surroundings to comeback to you. The smoke of panic lodged in your throat while you remembered everything. The room spun around you, even the sun itself seemed to disappear into an invisible black hole.  At any moment you thought you were about to crumble to the ground, even while lyin' down on a mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all stopped when your gaze landed on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin basked in the glow of the settin' sun. You rose a tremblin' wrist to then glide your fingertips across the sprawl of his back, dippin' into the valley of his spine, playin' a game of connect-the-dots with each and every one of his freckles. Clyde stirred under you, grumblin' somethin' under his breath, poutin' even durin' his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dragged the sheets with you while you slid closer to press your body against his. The warmth of his skin was unbelievable, you smiled at the thought that the sheets weren’t necessary at all. His hair fanned with your calm breathing, strands risin' and fallin' from the portion of his face that was visible to you, playin' a little game of peek-a-boo. With the gentlest touch you tucked a lock behind his ear, plantin' a kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again he grunted, brows furrowin' while his mind scrambled to determine if he was dreamin' or awake. His left arm pawed at the bed until it collided with your body; findin' what he was lookin' for, he pulled you closer, grip tight as a vine. Clyde shifted on the bed, turnin' his body so you could rest against his chest, nestlin' his head near yours so his lips were right by the base of your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love y’, darlin’.  You know that, don’t you?”, he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did. Stars, how you did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Clyde.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank all of you for you feedback, comments, thots, it was lovely, I never had a fic with so much engagement from readers and I gotta admit you all spoiled me so much! I hope I was able to provide some kind of entertainment and that you enjoyed this creepy alternative version of our favourite bartender. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts about the ending!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a wild ride. My first dark!fic, mark me as scared and horny! Find me on tumblr at @clumsycopy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>